Ginny Malfoy Ginny Potter?
by Melissa Malfoy
Summary: this is my first fanfic! it relays the moral 'you can do anything you want to!' d/g h/g h/p and maybe more as we go along. PG-13 for swears and kissing
1. It's a Sunshine Day

A/N Hey everyone! This is my first fanfic, and I'm excited about it! R/R please for comments and suggestions. Constructive Criticism is welcome, just no flames please! Oh and ** means that I'm changing the POV. Don't worry, I'm sure you intelligent folks will figure out who is talking. IT is usually Ginny though, since she is my fave (besides Draco).  
  
Disclaimer: Ginny, Draco, Harry and everyone belong to JK Rowling. Lucky girl, I think I just might take Draco out for a bit…  
  
Ginny Malfoy, Ginny Potter?  
  
I hate Potions, with all my heart. The stupid slimy bastard Snape is the worst. That is what I was grumbling to myself on my way down to the dungeon on my first day of classes, with my best friend Brooke.   
"Hello, earth to Ginny, are you there?" Brooke laughed.  
Brooke was very pretty, she had curly brown hair and soft brown eyes. she looks and acts pretty unlike me. I can't act pretty with my long straight flaming red hair and my hazel eyes.  
"Yes, but reluctantly. God we need to get Snape sacked, I swear! Or at least move the class to a better level! I mean, it feels like we've been walking a billion kilometers!" I whined. (A/N I'm Canadian, so I don't know if they use kilo's over in the UK, so don't get mad!)  
Brooke laughed once again.   
"Oh Ginny give it up, Dumbledore loves Snape, and he isn't as slimy of a git as you all make him out to be!"  
"You say that because you are the only one from Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff he likes!" I said. We talked no more, as we turned into the Potions dungeon. The class was already in there. I groaned and looked at my watch. We were ten minutes late.  
"Miss Weasley, Miss St. Croix, thank you for gracing us with your presence this morning. If you do not remember from last year, class starts at 9:00. I think, hmmm… 10 points from Gryffindor? And detention for you Miss Weasley, Miss St. Croix has never been late in her life, so I must say, it may be a bad influence from you. Stay after class so I can plan your detention, now sit down!" Snape scolded us in his oily voice.  
The Slytherins sniggered and I rolled my eyes and sat next to Brooke in our usual spots. Snape started to talk about the potion we were making that day, but I had better things to do then listen to him. I glanced around the classroom. The fourth-year Gryffindors has Potions with the fourth-year Slytherins. As usual, Gryffindors were on one side of the dungeon, and Slytherins on the other side. The only hardly new face was Gregory Goyle, who seemed to have flunked last year and unfortunately ended up with the fourth years. He was one of Draco Malfoy's best friends. Draco Malfoy is a fifth-year who has very pale skin, platinum blond hair and silvery gray eyes. his family is rolling in gold, but he always gives off the impression of being underfed and scrawny. And he is death eater bound. His father, Lucius Malfoy is a death eater, one that is rumored to be right in You-Know-Who's inner circle. Malfoy is cold and careless, who was born without a heart and a soul. It seems that he lives to tease my brother Ron, his friends Harry Potter and Hermione Granger and me. But since we got back to Hogwarts, it's actually like he seemed to forget to tease us, to insult us. But, since it is the first day of classes, I shouldn't suspect anything.  
Finally Potions was over. I gathered up my stuff and whispered to Brooke,  
"Meet you in Charms," and I headed up to Snape's desk.   
"You wanted me to stay after class Professor to plan my detention?" I said once I reached his desk.  
"Yes Miss Weasley, let me see. I think this dungeon needs a good cleaning, come here at 8:00 tonight. Leave now please," he shooed me away, as I grumbled to myself on the way to charms, I ran right into someone. My books flew everywhere.   
"Oh no," I cried as I started picking up my books off the floor.  
"Sorry Weasley, didn't see you there," a cold voice drawled. I groaned and looked up. Malfoy was standing there, smirking. My heart skipped a beat. He has changed over the summer, I thought to myself. He still had his platinum blond hair, which was longer than before, just around his ears, and his silvery gray eyes weren't as cold. But he didn't look scrawny anymore. He had grown some over the summer. He was probably as tall as Ron now. His shoulders had broadened and he looked more like a 15 year old, not a 11 year old. But his smirk was still planted on his lips.  
"Well if you were a gentleman you would be helping me pick up my books right about now!" I scowled. But to my amazement, he started picking up my books. I stood up and as he handed me my books, our hands brushed. I blushed. Gin! What are you doing blushing at Malfoy! Have you lost your mind??   
**  
Wow she's pretty, you'd never think she was a Muggle loving Weasley. Which is exactly what she is Draco, so stop thinking like this! Imagine what your father would say!   
"Well if you were a gentleman you would be helping me pick up my books right about now!" she said to me. What harm could this bring? So I bent over and started helping her with her books. She looked shocked, which is pretty much how I feel right now. I handed her the books I was holding. Our hands brushed. She blushed!  
"There you go Weasley," I said.  
**  
"There you go Weasley," he told me as he gave me my books.   
"You know," I said as I brush a strand of hair out of my face, "It wouldn't hurt if you use my first name, Malfoy!"  
He smirked.  
"Okay Ginny, but it wouldn't hurt you either if you used my first name as well,"  
**  
"Okay Ginny, but it wouldn't hurt if you either if you used my first name as well," I smirked at her. She smiled.  
"Sure…Draco, well I have to get to class now, so would you mind moving out of my way," she answered. I stepped aside. She smiled again and walked past me.  
**  
"Sure…Draco, well I have to get to class now, so would you mind moving out of my way," I answered Draco. He stepped towards the wall, letting me go. I smiled and walked to charms.   
  
A/N sorry if it is a bit short, but I wanted to get this up and soon as possible, but don't you fret, chapter 2 will be coming along soon! And Harry, Ron, Hermione will appear in it, and of course, more Draco! The name of this chapter is the song by The Brady Bunch (shut up they are cool)  
  



	2. Blow Your Mind

A/N Hi I'm back! I'm so excited about this story! Well review please! Remember ** means change of POV, but it's usually Ginny's POV  
  
Disclaimer: Everyone belongs to JK Rowling, except I own Brooke. Whoohoo L  
  
After Charms I headed to the Great Hall for lunch. I saw Harry, Hermione and Ron sitting at the Gryffindor table. I smiled and went over there. I sat down beside Hermione, my other best friend and across from Harry. He smiled at me, I blushed. I have the biggest crush on him!  
"Hi Gin, how was your morning?" he asked me. Draco wasn't the only one who changed over the summer. Harry had grown as well, not a scrawny little boy anymore! He replaced his glasses for contacts, and he finally learned how to tame his jet black hair, and now he made it was spiky with a Muggle hair thing they call gel or something. He was even cuter than before. I smiled.  
"Well, I'll ask you, how's walking into Potions late, getting a detention for Snape and having to sit with him and they Slytherins for an hour in an icy cold dungeon?" He laughed.  
"Not good, hey? Well at least you have the afternoon off," he smiled at me. I nodded and saw Ron give Harry a weird look. Harry shrugged it off. Why was Harry paying this much attention to me anyways? He's never done this before. Weird day, first Mal…I mean Draco is actually sorta nice to me, then Harry says more than 'Hi Gin' to me? Who knows…At the thought of Draco, I looked up to the Slytherin table. I searched it for Draco. There he was, looking at me! I gave him a tiny smile then looked down.  
**  
God, is she ever beautiful! I thought as watched her sit down by Granger. Potter was talking to her. What does she see in that do-gooder anyway? Ginny started looking around the hall. Then she looked at me. I started to blush, she caught me looking at her. She smiled at me and looked away. Unfortunately, Pansy saw her smile as well.  
"Dracie!" she shrieked in my ear, "did you see that? Did you? That Weasley girl smiled at you! Who is she, Jenny?"  
"Ginny," I mumbled. Pansy was the most annoying girl I've ever met. Our families want us to be together, and father talked me into asking her to the Yule Ball last year, she hasn't left me alone since!   
"Yes, Ginny. She smiled at you! Why would that ugly little Weasley whore go for you? Maybe Potter isn't good enough for her! She needs you! Ha, what a laugh! And you are with me sweetums! Don't you think that is funny?" she rambled on.  
"Ha ha" I said weakly. Must have been good enough for her, the dim witted thing she is. And where does she go calling Ginny ugly? She is about 100 times prettier than Pansy. And a whore. She isn't a whore at all!  
**   
After Draco looked away, I watched him for a bit longer. That Pansy Parkinson was yapping his ear off. Why do I feel so jealous? It's not like I like him or anything…or do I? No, I don't, I like Harry, the boy sitting in front of me! After lunch I went out with Hermione to watch Ron and Harry practice Quidditch. After Oliver Wood left, there was an opening on the team as keeper, and since they voted Harry captain, he asked Ron if he wanted to play keeper. Of course, Ron snapped up the offer immediately. Fred and George were on the team, as well as Katie Bell, Alicia Spinnet and Brooke! Fred and George, my brothers, were beaters, for their last year here. The girls were chasers.  
Suddenly I saw a flash of green from the ground. I looked and saw the Slytherin Quidditch team. Which Draco was on! He is the captain, like Harry, and the seeker as well.   
"Look, Hermione, the Slytherin team," I said I little too happy. Unfortunately she noticed. She looked at me strangely.   
"Uh, Ginny, can I ask you something?" she asked.  
"Sure Herm," I tore my eyes away from Draco and looked at her.  
"Is there anything going on with you and Draco Malfoy?" she asked me nervously.  
"No," I told her the truth, because there isn't, I only…like him, "there isn't anything going on with me and him, why do you ask?"  
"Well, I saw you two talking this morning on my way to Potions, and then I saw you gazing at him at lunch and now, you're happy because his Quidditch team showed up," she confessed.  
"Oh," I blushed, "well, do you want to know the truth, 'Mione? Because if you do, I should say, well I, I guess…"  
"Your babbling Gin," she smiled.  
"Um, well I guess, don't tell Harry or my brothers or anyone this ok? I guess, oh hell I like Draco Malfoy, I know it's wrong, but I do!" I blushed with my confession.  
"Oh Gin! It's not…wrong persay, just odd that you would fall for someone who has made fun of you and your friends for years. But, you can't help who you fall for, and if you really do like him, I won't object. It's not exactly who I'd pick but if you like him, then I will trust your opinion," she hugged me.  
"Oh Hermione! You are the best!" I hugged her back.  
"And about your brothers and Harry, well lets just say this is our secret!" she giggled. So did I.  
**  
As I walked onto the pitch with my team, I noticed the Gryffindor team was already in the air practicing. Great, Potty and Weasel are here! I looked up into the stands and saw Granger sitting with… oh great Ginny is here! Oh, she is looking at me, pretend you don't notice Draco. I looked away from her. This was going to be one good practice.  
Later that night, I ran down to the Owlery. I decided on a school owl, so no-one knows the note is from me. I scribbled a note and gave it to the owl. It fluffed it's feathers and took flight. I ran back to the Slytherin common room.  
**  
I was sitting in my dorm, getting read for my detention when I heard a tapping on my window. I looked over. There was an owl outside. I opened the window and let it in. I untied the letter from it's leg and it flew away. I shut the window and opened the letter. It read:  
  
Dear Ginny,  
After you are done your detention with Snape, meet me out under the big willow tree by the lake.  
With love,  
Draco  
  
  
A/N Hey! Bit of a cliffhanger, don't you say? What will happen? Will they confess their undying love? Will Harry or Pansy get in the way? Will they make out under the stars? R/R please! The chapter title is by Eve featuring Gwen Stefani. Very good song  



	3. Ride With Me

A/N Thanks for the reviews! I wasn't expecting any, but so far I got 7! It sounds kinda sad, that I'm worked up about 7 but oh well! To Melisa, I'm sorry if the last chapters were confusing, I'll try and make them a little better. Don't worry Soy esa, there will be snogging soon!  
Big Thank you's to Kitty, Krissy, Soy esa, Chi_Kokoro and FanFicNik  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing but Brooke and the plot. The rest is JKR's.  
  
  
Draco wants me to meet him! I cannot believe it! I kept reading the letter he sent me over and over in my mind. Snape made me scrub the dungeon floor. I was barely even listening to him as he commented on my half done job. But after about 2 or 3 hours, he finally let me go. I rushed out of the classroom and out onto the school grounds. It was nippy out, and I pulled my robes closer around me as I shivered. It was going to be a cold night. I walked over to the tree Draco asked me to meet him at. He was sitting at the bottom of the tree, lost in his thoughts. He noticed me coming and stood up. He stared into my eyes, he looked scared.  
"Ginny," was all he said. I stepped a bit closer to him.  
"Sorry I kept you waiting, I had to scrub the dungeon floor," I shivered again.  
"Here Ginny, wear this," he took off his winter cloak and placed it around my shoulders.   
"Why did you want to meet me here Draco?" I asked.  
"Ginny, I, uh Ginny, I need to talk to you. I know you probably hate me, but I just need to tell someone," he looked distressed.  
"What is wrong Draco? Please tell me," I placed my hand on his arm. He brushed it away.   
"You may not want to touch me after you read this," he pulled a piece of parchment out of his robes and handed it to me. It read;  
  
Dear Draco,  
As you may know, it is time. You know this was coming. There is no escaping this, no matter how brainwashed you seem. This weekend you will come home. The Dark Lord is waiting. He is hoping you will be as loyal to him as was I. If you do not show up, consider yourself dead, son.  
As Always,  
Lucius P Malfoy  
  
My hands started to shake. I trembled as I looked up at him. Now I understand why he looked so scared.  
"Draco, You-Know-Who is waiting…for you? It is time for you to become, a death-eater?" I stepped closer to him.  
"Ginny, I don't want to. I mean, at first, when I was younger, I wanted to, but, but I'm fifteen now. But if I don't join, I'm good as dead! Ginny, Ginny, I'm scared," he was trembling.  
"Oh Draco," I hugged him. He clung onto me and put his head on my shoulder.  
"I don't know what to do Gin, I had no-one to turn to, because if I told any of the Slytherins that I didn't want to, they would tell Voldemort and have me killed," he pulled away and looked at me.  
"Draco, we have to show this to Professor Dumbledore, he won't let your father or You-Know-Who lay a finger on you," I ran my fingers through his hair.  
"No, we can't tell Dumbledore! He will never believe me, he will think I want to, please we can't," he cried. I smiled weakly.  
"You under estimate Dumbledore, Draco. Don't worry, this will all work out," I comforted him.  
"You, you think so?" I nodded.  
"Ginny, you don't have to do this, I mean, you hate me don't you?"  
"You under estimate me as well. I want to do this, I want to help you. I won't let He Who Must Not Be Named kill you. And I don't hate you, I never really did, I guess," I blushed.  
"You are amazing," Before I could answer him, he kissed me. I was shocked and excited at the same time. I kissed him back. His mouth opened, and his tongue slipped into my mouth. I did the same. My hands were tangled in his hair, and his arms were holding me close to his body. I was in complete and total bliss until…  
"GINNY! What the hell are you doing?"  
  
  
A/N ooh total cliffhanger! Who will it be? Fred? George? Ron? Harry? Brooke? Hermione? Filch? You tell me! I don't know yes who it will be, but if you guys review and give me your opinion, I'll use the one I think will do the best! I am leaning towards Ron or Harry, but I don't know yet. Sorry this was short, but 3 chapters in one day. Lucky I was sick eh? The chapter's title is by Nelly, love the song!  



	4. 

A/N Hey everyone! I know you guys are all wondering who it will be. Even though one person told me who they want it to be (thanks *Hermione*) I've decided. And I've got it all worked out! I was going to wait a bit before I wrote it, but I couldn't! Here it is  
Thank you to *Hermione* Lilith Amneris and hpfan for reviewing chapter 3, see longer authors note at the bottom.  
  
Where did we leave off? Let's see  
Draco and Ginny were frenching under the starry night, getting quite into it until an angered voice yelled "GINNY! What the hell are you doing?"  
Now, to the story  
  
Draco and I pulled away from each other at lightning speed. I recognized that voice only too well. We turned to see who it was. There, standing before us, any madder he'd be smoking at the ears.  
It was Ron.  
"VIRGINIA WEASLEY! What are you doing kissing this scum?" he bellowed.  
"Hey…" Draco started, but was cut off by me.  
"Ron! What do you think you're doing! Draco is not scum! I am not your little sister to protect anymore! I'm almost fifteen! Do you have a brain? Maybe I want to kiss him! Ever thought of that? Well?"  
"How could you possibly want to kiss Malfoy? Think about others for a change Ginny; think of what you are doing to Harry! OW!" Ron grabbed his shin; it was like an invisible person kicked him. I was thoroughly confused.  
"What the hell does Harry have to do with me kissing Draco?" I asked him.  
"Nothing…" Ron was hiding something. But I was way too angry with him to ask him.  
"Weasley, just leave us alone, ok? Go about your business like you never saw us," Draco cut in.  
"Oh yeah, like I'm going to fall for that," Ron snorted, "As soon as I leave, you will go on trying to seduce my sister!"  
"Oh come off it Ron, he won't seduce me," I laughed, and pushed him back playfully.  
"I wouldn't be so sure. Oh fine, Let's go," he said to no one in particular. He started walking away, until it looked like he disappeared into thin air.  
"Draco, I…" I started, but he put a finger to my lips.  
"Don't speak, I know. He is being the usual over protective brother," he laughed as he wrapped his arms around me.  
"Yes," I answered as I put my head on his shoulder, "and it will be even worse, since he hates you."  
"It's okay,"  
We stayed like that for awhile.   
"We should be getting back, or else I may be tempted to seduce you," Draco pulled away and took my hand. We walked up to the castle.  
"Draco, we will go to Dumbledore tomorrow," I told him.  
"Okay, g'night Ginny," he kissed my cheek, and we went our separate ways.   
  
Once I got up to the common room, Ron was sitting by the fire. He turned around when he heard me come in.  
"Well, well, well, here's Ginny Malfoy," he said with sarcasm.  
"Shut up, we're just friends," I sat on the other end of the couch.  
"Friends eh? Never saw friends as close as you two," he snarled.  
"Ron, I'm going to do what I want no matter what you say," I snarled back.  
"But Gin, why Malfoy? He is lower than scum! He just wants a bedmate, not a relationship like…nevermind," he said.  
"He is not scum! And he doesn't just want a bedmate! I'm going to bed, I can't listen to you anymore!" I marched away.  
"Well, if either of us catch you snogging him again, Malfoy will be good as dead!" Ron bellowed.  
I changed and got into bed. What had Ron meant when he said either of us? What was he talking about? He was out there by himself. The only way he could have had someone out there with his is if he or she was using an invisibility cloak or something.  
  
I woke up the next morning early. I was the first one up, so that meant longer for the bathroom! I hopped out of bed and into the shower. I took an extra 5 minutes in the shower. I got out, dried myself off and wrapped a fluffy white bathrobe around myself and went back out to my bed. I stifled a scream, but it was a close thing. Harry was sitting on my bed.  
"Harry, what are you doing up here? You're not allowed in here," I rushed over to my bed, where he was sitting.  
"Sorry for frightening you Gin, but I wanted to talk to you," he moved closer to me.  
"Oh, what about?" I played with my belt loop on my robe.  
"Malfoy. You with him now or something?" he looked now at his hands.  
"No, not…with him, I guess," I felt as awkward as he looked.  
"Oh, well that's good. 'Cause I wanted to tell you, that, well I guess, I like you now," he stammered. I closed my eyes.  
"Harry, why couldn't you have fallen for me last year," I grumbled.  
"What, you, you don't like me?" he looked crestfallen.  
"No, no Harry, I just…" I was cut off, because he kissed me. Yeah, I like Draco, but you don't get over a four-year crush with one kiss. I kissed him back. He put his hand on my cheek, and his other hand around my waist. I opened my mouth and put my tongue in his. While we were exploring each other's mouths, he laid on top of me on my bed. He started kissing my neck until we heard a giggle. He stopped sucking on my neck and we looked around. Brooke was watching us from her bed.  
"I'll just leave you two alone, shall I?" Brooke giggled again and ran into the bathroom. He sat up. I blushed when he looked at me. I stood up and tightened the bathrobe around me.  
"Well, that was awkward eh?" Harry laughed. I nodded.  
"Well I better be going, let you get dressed and all," Harry walked out of the door. I laid back down on my bed. Was that just a dream? First, Draco Malfoy kisses me, and then, about seven hours later I make out with Harry Potter? I groaned. Why couldn't Harry have done that last year? I decided to forget about it. I put on a black halter-top and dark blue denim flare jeans, and then some high heel boots that went to the middle of my shin. I put my black school robes over them. I brushed my hair and curled it with a curling charm. I put some light make up on with a make-up charm that Lavender showed me the other day. I wanted to look my best. For who though, Harry or Draco? I shook my head as I put on my school hat and went down for breakfast.  
  
A/N Whoo Harry and Draco are falling for her? Lucky girl! Who do you guys think she should be with? I have stories lined up for both! I can't decide who though! I love 'em both!   
*Hermione* I took your advice and made it Ron who yelled, but I wanted Harry to be there as well, so if you couldn't get it, he was under his father's invisibility cloak. When I was writing the Draco and Ginny scene, I knew I wanted her with Draco, but now that she and Harry had a brief make-out session, I'm not so sure!  
  
Lilith Amneris, Now you know who caught them! Liking it?  
  
Hpfan, I don't know if it's going to be d/g anymore. That was my initial idea, but now, no clue what so ever. I'm sorta leaning towards Draco though. Harry will get either Hermione or Pansy if not Ginny. I know lots of people hate Pansy, but she interests me. We'll see though. I don't like r/h though!!!!!! The title of this chapter is by Lil Bow Wow.  



	5. 

A/N Hey guys, I'm going to do more changing of POV in this chapter, but I'll make in more obvious. Wow I was laughing hard when I was reading the reviews. First person said Harry, and then the next said Draco. Then Harry. Then Draco. I was laughing so hard, but I think I've decided, but I'm not going to ruin the surprise so I won't say! Oh and sorry if Draco is out of character, but I bet he could actually be like this if he tried! Here is chapter 5!  
  
I went down into the common room, and saw Harry waiting for me.  
"Hi," he said awkwardly. I laughed.  
"Oh Harry stop being a dork and come down to breakfast with me!" he smiled goofly and I took his hand and we went down to breakfast. When we reached the Great Hall, we saw Hermione and Ron sitting together. As soon as Harry saw Ron, he let go of my hand and jumped aside. I guess he didn't tell Ron that we made out. Well, I don't think that is something you tell my older brothers.  
"Hey Gin, hey Harry," Hermione greeted us as we sat down.  
"Hi Harry," Ron mumbled as he glared at me.  
"Hey guys," Harry replied.  
"So, sister of mine, how is dear Draco this morning?" Ron asked me with sarcasm. I didn't answer him, but I had the sudden urge to stick my tongue out at him. Instead, I busied myself with buttering my toast. I remembered that I promised Draco that we would talk to Dumbledore. I looked up at the Slytherin table. Draco was there, talking animatedly with Crabbe and Goyle. He can sure cover up his problems well. Was he just pulling my leg last night? No, he was sincere.  
  
Harry's POV  
  
Ginny is such a wonderful person. She looks so cute when she is lost in her thoughts. I followed her line of gaze. She had her eyes planted on Malfoy. I mentally kicked myself. Why would my Ginny fall for him? Wait…she isn't mine! But when she kissed me, it sure felt like she wanted to be. I have to get her mind off Malfoy!  
"Hey, Gin what is your first class?" I asked her.  
"Oh, what? Oh, I have a free period, Professor Flitwick told us yesterday," she replied, smiling.  
"Well, that's cool," I smiled back.  
"You'll be catching up on extra work, I'm guessing," Hermione stated.  
"Er," Ginny smiled again, catching my eye, "yes, I hope so,"  
  
Back to Ginny  
  
After Hermione, Ron and Harry had left, along with the majority of the Hall, I noticed Draco was sitting by himself over at the Slytherin table. I walked over to him.  
"Hey Draco," I said quietly.  
"Hi Ginny," he mumbled. I hadn't touched his cereal yet.   
"Well, I have a free period right now, so I was wondering if you want to talk to Dumbledore now?" I asked him, while sitting down. A few people looked at me strangely.  
"Sure, why don't we go now, he isn't at the High table anymore, so he should be in his office," Draco said standing up. He offered me his hand, and I took it standing up. Some how, I felt guilty. Ginny, stop it, your not with Harry, or Draco for that matter. I led him to where the ugly gargoyle was standing. I hadn't a clue what the password was.  
"Um… Sherbet Lemon," the gargoyle was still. "Ok, Bertie Botts's every flavored beans. Fizzing Whizzbees. Draco help me please," so we started naming every type of candy we could think of, when finally the gargoyle sprang to life (Ice Mice) and hopped aside. We rode the moving stairs up to his door. Draco sighed and knocked on the door. The door opened.  
"Why, Miss Weasley, Mr. Malfoy, pleasure to see you this morning, please come in," the headmaster smiled and opened ushered us in. We sat that the chairs in front of his desk, as he sat behind it.  
"May I ask of your visit today?" Dumbledore smiled and looked between Draco and I. I looked at Draco. He didn't look like he was about to say something, he looked like he got hit with the full body bind. I decided to start.  
"Well Professor, Draco received a letter from his father the other day, and he is quite upset about it, and I thought it would be best if we showed you," I stopped talking as Draco pulled the letter our of his robes and handed it to Dumbledore. Dumbledore took the letter and read it, smile fading. At the end he clicked his tongue.  
"Quite a predicament we have here Draco, surely you don't want to support Voldemort?"  
"No, Professor, I don't want to at all, I despise him more than ever, seeing what he did to so many families, my family as well. He made my father soulless and evil, but I'm afraid not to, because I don't want him to hurt me, or my mother," Draco cried.  
"I understand Mr. Malfoy, I and the other Professors will work to our greatest strength to make sure you and your mother are protected from your father and Voldemort. I will be in touch with the Minister of Magic as well. Don't worry Mr. Malfoy, you will be safe. Miss Weasley, Mr. Malfoy, I must go, I have a meeting to attend, and I have to owl Cornelius. I bid you both a good day," Dumbledore walked out of his office. I stood up and turned to Draco.  
"See Draco, everything will be ok now! You are safe, and soon your mother will be!" I took his hands. He pulled me onto his lap.  
"I'm just so scared. Hopefully they will send my father to Azkaban. I don't want him in my life, I don't want to be like him," He put his arms around my waist. I kissed his cheek.  
"Don't worry Draco, lets go to class ok?" We both got up and headed to our own classes.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
As I was walking to dinner, Harry appeared in front of me.  
"Ginny, I need to ask you something," he took my hand and led me to a deserted classroom.  
"What is it Harry?" I asked him as I sat on a desk. I hope he won't ask me out, I wouldn't know what to say!  
"Were you with Malfoy this morning, in your free period?" he asked. I wasn't expecting that. He continued on, "I was just asking you because I had Care of Magical Creature with the Slytherins this morning, and he wasn't there. So I was wondering…"  
"Yes I was Harry, but not for the reasons you are thinking," I cut him off.  
"Wh-What are those reasons?" he asked me.  
"Well, I don't know if I should tell you. Will you promise to say nothing? Not even to Ron or Hermione?" I asked him. He nodded.  
"I swear, I won't,"  
"Okay, well then, last night, when Draco and I were talking last night, he showed me this letter from his dad that said basically if his didn't become a death eater You-Know-Who and his father would kill him. And he doesn't want to become a death eater. So today we went to Dumbledore and showed him the letter," Harry stood up and put his hands on my knees.  
"Gin, do you believe him?"  
"Who, Draco?" I asked.  
"Yeah, I mean, he is a good actor, this could be a plan cooked up by him and Voldemort," I flinched.  
"Harry, I do believe him, and so does Dumbledore. Don't you trust Dumbledore's decision to believe Draco?" I asked.  
"Yeah, well, I guess I find it hard to believe that Malfoy really hates Voldemort, but if you believe him, I guess I can too," he smiled. I hugged him and we went down to dinner.  
That night I had a bad sleep. I kept having nightmares of Draco fighting with his dad and You-Know-Who. Hopefully everything will work out.  
  
A/N Do you like it? I decided on not putting a cliffhanger, because I couldn't think of a good place to "cliffhang" I guess. The title of this chapter is the song What Would You Do by City High. If you have never heard this song, you need to! Well chapter 6 will be up soon, sorry it took so long for this one, I had so much going on this week. And I guess it isn't as good as the others but oh well, it's up. Thanks for the reviews, please let me know what you think about this one  



	6. From This Moment On

A/N Have any of you ever felt so stupid you laughed at yourself? That's how I'm feeling today. Well when I was reading the third HP book (this is like the millionth time) today, I noticed they spelt Hinkypunk. I always thought it was Hinkypink. So I thought it was a type-o. But all through the book they used Hinkypunk. I felt so stupid, thinking oh Hinkypink la dee da! Well anyway, once you stop laughing, read the story. Oh and there is a couple bad words in here so just be…I don't know, un-offended.  
Thanks to all my reviewers, I love you all.  
  
  
On Friday of that week, it was breakfast time, and Professor Dumbledore was making his usual announcements.   
"And if you want to join your house Quidditch team, talk to your House leader. And after Breakfast, will Miss Weasley and Mr. Malfoy please see me in my office? Thank you. Tuck In," Dumbledore sat in his seat. Ron gave me a weird look.  
  
"Why would Dumbledore need to see you, and of all people Malfoy?" I shrugged, looking down at my food. I knew exactly why. Draco's father is planning on Draco's joining of the death eaters. I wonder what Dumbledore is going to say.  
"Well, it mustn't be too important if he is trusting Malfoy," Brooke commented. I was about to kick her, but I with held my self. They all think I have a thing going on with Harry. Harry doesn't like me like that anymore…I think.   
"Well it doesn't concern us, so why don't we drop it?" Harry stated, catching my eye. I smiled at him. He hasn't broken his word about not telling Ron and Hermione.   
  
After Breakfast, I rushed to Dumbledore's office. I muttered 'Ice Mice' and rode the stairs up to the door. I knocked on the door and opened it. I looked around at the group of people. Draco and Dumbledore were there. So were Professors McGonnagal and Snape. As well as-  
"Sirius?" I asked, looking at Harry's godfather. Over the summer, Sirius came to The Burrow. It startled pretty much everyone except Harry, Ron and my Mum. But then Harry explained how Peter Pettigrew had framed Sirius.  
"Hi Ginny, nice to see you again," Sirius smiled at me. I smiled back and quickly sat by Draco.  
"Well, as you all know, Voldemort and Lucius Malfoy are planning to bring Draco here into the death eaters. Severus, what have you found out?" Dumbledore turned to Snape.  
"The Dark Lord said that were coming here to take Malfoy back to Malfoy Mansion, Headmaster," Snape said curtly.  
"Father sent me another note saying to meet him in the Entrance Hall at dusk tomorrow," Draco said quietly. I gripped his hand.  
"Professor, I think our best plan is let Draco be taken to Malfoy Mansion, and we arrive by Floo Powder, and catch Malfoy in the act." Sirius stated.  
"Very good idea Black, but what if Draco gets killed in the process, or is made a death eater before we reach him," Snape snarled. Professor McGonnagal was very quiet until now.  
"I say we follow Sirius's plan. You aren't coming up why any better of a plan Severus," she said.  
"Ok, Draco and Ginny, you may go to class now. Ginny, don't worry, Draco will be back safe and sound by Sunday, as well as all of us," Dumbledore smiled as Draco and I left the room.  
  
"Jeez Gin, you look more nervous than I do," Draco chuckled.  
"Yeah well, this is You-Know-Who were talking about Draco, so I am just a little nervous," I snapped.  
"Gin, I…"  
"No Draco, I'm sorry, I just want you alive," I hugged him.  
"I know, I do too," he laughed and hugged me back.  
"Malfoy, how many times do I have to tell you? Don't fucking touch my sister!" Ron yelled. Draco jumped away from me, shocked, but then turned around to face Ron, Harry, Hermione, Fred and George with his usual smirk. George and Hermione were holding my dear brother Ron back, but barely succeeding.  
"Weasley, what a pleasure seeing you here," Draco replied smoothly.  
"Oh shut up Malfoy," Hermione said huffily. She caught my eye. 'What are you doing?' she mouthed silently. I just smiled.  
"Don't get your panties in a bind Granger," he smirked.  
"Just to let you know, you have no effect on my 'panties' Malfoy," she smirked back. I snorted.  
"Well, nice seeing you all, Draco, let's go," I took Draco's arm and walked away.  
"You aren't going anywhere with my sister Malfoy," Ron bellowed after us.   
  
I pulled him into the next corridor. I let go of him and slid down the wall, with my head in my hands.  
"What's wrong Gin?" Draco stood in front of me. I looked up at him.  
"Ron," I groaned, "You and Ron are always at each others throats, and it's not going to work if we, if we have a…" I blushed, "A relationship."  
"Ginny, you actually want to have a relationship with me? What about the Pothole?" he asked, sitting down beside me.  
"Of course I do, Draco, I-I like you. And did you just call Harry the Pothole? If he is a pothole, then what are you?" I asked, giggling. He smirked.  
"How about, handsome, charming, cool, good-looking…" I cut him off abruptly, by kissing him. He kissed me back.  
"What is going on here?" said a mad voice gruffly. It wasn't Ron. I looked up. Snape.  
"Uh, uh nothing Professor," Draco stuttered, still holding my waist.  
"So you two just sort of crashed into each other and ended up at each others lips?" he spat.  
"Um, pretty much," I smiled innocently.  
"20 points from Gryffindor and Slytherin, yes, Malfoy I am actually taking points from my own house!" Snape stalked away. Draco stood up and pulled me to my feet. He ran his fingers through my hair.  
"Why do our moments always get intrupted?" he asked me, smiling.  
"I don't know. Well, I better head off to class, see you," I kissed him on the cheek and sauntered past him, smiling. Little did I know that tomorrow, I wouldn't be smiling at all.  
  
  
A/N Ooh that's a sort of cliff hanger! Dun dun dun. Yeah okay. Thanks again to all my reviewers, I will list you in the next chapter. This chapter's title is by Shania Twain. This is the only song by her I like, so I'm using it!  
  



	7. Last Resort

A/N Thanks for all the reviews! I love them! It makes this whole writing thing worthwhile. Gawd, I wish I had a trampoline. *cries*. Oh Kitty, here is what you are wishing for, I had to, it sounded good in my head, so I put it. What was she waiting for? Well it starts with and S. Guess yet? Oh well, here is chapter 7. Oh and there is swears in here, I am a little potty mouth! Mwa ha ha ha!  
  
Disclaimer: I haven't done one of these since like chapter 2, but there will be a LOT more characters that do NOT belong to me. All JKR's.  
  
  
I was sitting on my bed, trying to get my mind on what was happening later tonight. Dumbledore said the best thing I could do was do nothing, and just wait here for Draco to come back, but I couldn't do it. I was going to sneak down to see at dusk. I was laying on my bed, looking out the window, when there was a knock on the door.  
"Come in," I said in a small voice. Harry opened the door.  
"Hi," he said closing the door behind him, coming to sit on my bed. I sat up and leaned against my headboard. I remembered vividly of what happened the last time he was in here, and blushed deeply.  
"Harry, what's up?" I asked him innocently, hoping he didn't know what I thinking.   
"Not much, you seem tense," he patted my leg. I smiled weakly.  
"Just a bit,"  
"Anything I can help with," he gave me a sideways glance and wiggled his eyebrows. I laughed.  
"No, nothing for you to bother with," I told him. He smiled goofily. I glanced over at the window. The sun was setting quickly. Soon…  
"So, why are you up here all alone?" asked Harry.  
"Just…thinking I guess," I shrugged, "But I don't mind the company," He smiled again, and sat up next to me. I leaned against him. He put his arm around me. I felt that twinge of guilt that I felt with Draco a couple days before. 'Stop it Gin, you are not with Draco! Just…friends' I closed my eyes. just thinking of what Draco was going through at the moment made my heart ache.  
"You ok Gin?" Harry looked at me. I opened my eyes.  
"Yeah, just got a lot on my mind," I went to kiss him on the cheek, but he saw my move and turned his head so I caught his lips. He put his arms tight around me and pulled me closer to his body. It felt good to be in his arms. I put my arms around his neck, my hands running through his hair. He moved so he was on top of me, and I slid down so I was laying under him. He pulled away and looked at me. I smiled and rested my head on the pillow. He put his head beside mine, still laying on top of me. His hand found mine and rested it on my chest. My other hand was on his back, while his other hand was tangled in my hair. I looked over and gave him a quick kiss. He smiled and returned the favor. I looked away from Harry and over at the window. The sun was almost completely hidden by the Forbidden Forest, on a few rays were out. Stars were poking their way through the night sky. Dusk, beautiful. Dusk. You-Know-Who is coming at-  
"Dusk!" I exclaimed worriedly and sat up, almost knock Harry off the bed. I stood up and looked out my window. Yeah, it was pretty much Dusk.  
"Ginny, what's going on? What about dusk?" Harry asked, standing up shocked.  
"I'm sorry I have to go, it is important," I said worriedly as I put on my shoes.  
"Let me come with you," Harry said as I stood up and ran to the door.  
"Harry, no, you don't want to be in danger," I said distractedly.  
"Danger, what are you talking about?" He ran after me out the door and down through the common room.  
"No Harry, don't come, it doesn't matter," I cried as I ran out the portrait hole. I could here him galloping behind me. I didn't stop until I reached the doors leading into the Entrance Hall. I stopped abruptly. I put my ear to the door.  
"Ginny…" Harry said as he caught up to me.  
"Shhhhh!" I hissed, and put my eye through the little window on the door.  
  
Draco was sitting on a bench, shaking. His father just apparated. Him and You-Know-Who used some dark magic to apparate into Hogwarts. You-Know-Who suddenly appeared at his father's side.  
"Draco, my newest death-eater," You-Know-Who said proudly. Draco shuddered. I let out a small sob. He was so frightened looking.  
"Where is Mother?" Draco asked quietly. His father smirked.  
"Narcissa dear put up a bit of a fight, seemed to not like the idea of us coming to get you."  
"You-You, didn't kill her did you?" Draco asked, hoping that he didn't. His father smirked again. I had no intention that tears were running down my face.  
"No son, I didn't kill her, who would I get to fuck me?" his father laughed, a terribly evil laugh.  
"What the hell, Ginny what is going on in there," Harry hissed. I waved a hand at him, impatiently. He moved away from the door. So according to Lucius Malfoy, women were only worth something in the bedroom. Ginny clenched her hands in anger, and saw Draco do the same.  
"Let's get back to the mansion Lucius, we don't want to leave Wormtail with that wife of yours too long do we?" You-Know-Who said, "and I'm sure Draco can't wait for him to become a death-eater,"  
"Yes master," Lucius replied smoothly. I moved closer to the door, but stepped on the hem of my skirt and fell right through the door with a squeal. Draco, Lucius and You-Know-Who whipped around.   
"No…" I heard Harry whisper from behind the door that swung back to its original position. Lucius grabbed my arm and pulled me to my feet. I was shaking like mad.  
"Ginny!" Draco cried with anger. I moved my hair out of my face, to reveal my tear stained, frightened face. Lucius grinned.  
"You are the little Weasley girl, aren't you? My my, haven't you grown, how long has it been, 4 years?" he looked me up and down. I didn't like the look in his eyes.  
"Father, let her go, don't bother her," Draco pleaded.  
"No Lucius, maybe this little whore can present Draco here with a 'welcoming gift' if you know what I mean," You-Know-Who smirked. I looked at him and shuddered.  
"Excellent idea master," Lucius replied. He conjured ropes and tied them tightly around my wrists and legs, and conjured a piece of cloth to tie around my mouth. This was worse than being down in the chamber with You-Know-Who in my first year. Draco kept sending You-Know-Who and his father looks of loathing, and me looks of sadness.   
They took us to Malfoy Mansion. It was the biggest house I have ever seen in my entire life. The took us, or rather dragged me to a room, where a woman was tied up who was sure was Draco's mother, she had the same silvery blonde hair and gray eyes. Hers, like mine, were full of fear. And there was a chubby little man, who I was guessing who was Peter Pettigrew. Lucius threw me down beside Narcissa, and I landed on my arm. I cried out.  
"Shut up bitch," You-Know-Who growled. I winced. I looked at the doorway. I saw a head peep in and then out again. That head belonged to Sirius. A fresh wave of tears came. Tears of relief. Hopefully they will come I here soon. Sirius looked in again. He stared at me. 'It will be okay' he mouthed. I nodded. He popped back out again. I turned around. I looked at Narcissa. I nodded towards the door. She looked over there. She slumped back against the wall with relief. I motioned with my head for her to turn around. She got the idea. I turned around and backed into her. I undid her hands with mine. She shook off the robes, massaging her wrists. She uncovered her mouth, untied her feet and my hands. I took of the ropes around my ankles. I notice one of my shoes came off on the way here. I untied the cloth around my mouth. Narcissa and I started to edge around the wall, making our way to Draco. He spotted us, and his jaw dropped. He smiled broadly, and eyed You-Know-Who and his father. They were muttering something in the corner. Lucius looked up and spotted Narcissa and me.   
"STOP!" he yelled. You-Know-Who and him jumped to their feet.   
"Now you both shall die!" You-Know-Who growled. Draco got to his feet. His face was set.   
"Avada Kedavra!" the bellowed at the same time. Two identical green beams of light rushed towards us. Draco jumped in front of one of them. It hit him, right in the chest, he fell to the floor. I screamed. The other curse hit the wall between Narcissa and I and reflected onto You-Know-Who. He screamed in agony. He fell to the ground near Draco, and turned in to a snake. I was very puzzled as I watched the snake with fearful eyes. it was slithering across the floor. It halted. Then a moment later, it dissolved.   
"STUPIFEY!" two voices hollered. I saw Lucius and Pettigrew fall to the floor. I looked to see where they voices came from. It was Sirius and Snape. I took my gaze off of them and rushed over to Draco. His chest was, thankfully, rising up and down. I kneeled beside him. I put one hand under his head, and the other was brushing the hair out of his eyes. Dumbledore appeared out of nowhere.  
"Professor, he is breathing, does that mean he will survive?" Narcissa asked, sounding like she almost dreaded the answer.  
"Yes, Madam, I do believe he will, it baffles the mind on how he survived. Enervate," Dumbledore muttered the spell and Draco's eyes suddenly popped open.  
"Ginny?" he asked. I breathed a sigh of relief. Tears started to spill down my cheeks. Draco sat up.  
"Oh Draco, you're alive! I don't know what I would do if you…" I stopped. Blushing, realizing everyone in the room, besides the stunned people were watching me. I stood up to my feet, and helped him up. he brushed the tears from my eyes.  
"What happened to Voldemort?" Draco asked looking at the bodies of his father and Pettigrew, I winced.  
"He…died," I replied happily. I looked at Peter. I realized something.  
"Sirius," I walked over to Sirius, "Pettigrew, he is here, this means…"  
"I'm free." Realization sunk in, "I'm free, my god I'm free!" Sirius hugged me and started dancing around. I laughed.  
"Lets head back to the castle, I believe the Dementors Kiss is the fate of these two fellows," Dumbledore chuckled. Snape tied up Lucius and Pettigrew and dragged them to the fire in the room. Dumbledore put some Floo Powder into it. One by one, we made our way back to the castle, safe and happy.  
  
A/N This is probably my favourite chapter so far. I don't know why, just cuz. So Kitty, like the snogging. This chapters title is by Papa Roach. I couldn't think of something, and Last Resort sounds sorta… well you know. Anyway, answer me this in your WONDERFUL reviews. Do Oompa Loompas from Willy Wonka and the Chocolate remind you of House elves? They do for me! Well, R/R I hoped you liked this one, the next will be up soon.  



	8. Survivor

A/N Wow, I was really happy with my last chapter. That is my favourite! Ahhh my document underlined favourite as incorrect! Must have this on American English. WELL SORRY IF I'M CANADIAN!!! Sorry, just a little spazzy today. Well this is the chapter where Ginny decides between Draco and Harry. Nothing can change my mind, so please don't r/r and say oh you suck, you should have picked so and so. Well sorry if this isn't the way you like it, but I'm the author, remember? Anyway, an unsuspected romance will pop up, and it will be most surprising. It surprised me when I thought of it! Well, here is the story, thank you to all my reviewers.  
  
  
When we reached the castle, Dumbledore declared that it was nearly one o' clock in the morning.   
"I suggest that you three head to the Hospital Wing, you are all severely shaken," Dumbledore gestured to Draco, Narcissa and I, "As for the rest, I suggest you go get a good night's sleep, this was a nerve-racking day. See you all tomorrow," Dumbledore headed off to his office. Draco smiled weakly at me, took my hand, and we followed his mother up to see Madame Pomfrey. She declared us all okay, only needing a bit of bed rest. She sent Narcissa to the adult part, and gave Draco and I beds beside each other. After Madame Pomfrey left us to go back to her office, I climbed off of my bed and went and sat on Draco's. He sat up as well. He put his arms around me. I swung my legs up onto his bed and leaned against the pillows.  
"Some night eh? Draco chuckled weakly. I smiled.  
"Yeah. You-Know-Who is gone, your father and Pettigrew are getting the Kiss, and Sirius is free," I said.  
"Yeah. How long did you know Black was innocent?" He asked me.  
"Harry and Ron told me last summer, when he apparated to our house. Caused something of a panic I tell you, a mass murderer appearing in our home," I smiled. Draco laughed.   
"You did a very brave thing today Draco, you, you saved me and your mom (A/N I know it is mum in England, but it's too weird for me, so sorry!) From You-Know-Who and your father, risking your life, and you killed You-Know-Who. I'm very proud of you," I leaned my head on his shoulder. He kissed my forehead.  
"You're worth my life, Ginny Weasley, much more than my life. I, I really like you, and I guess this is probably as much as a shock to you as it is to me, liking a Weasley, and all, but I do," he told me. I tear trickled down my cheek.  
"And I like you too Draco Malfoy," I leaned over and kissed him. He wrapped his arms around me and I fell asleep, completely full of bliss.  
  
When I woke up that Sunday morning, I had to shake my head and remember the past night's events. But then I looked up and saw Draco Malfoy's arms around me and smiled. My movement caused his eyes to flutter open.  
"Huh?" was all he said. I giggled.  
"Good Morning Sunshine," I kissed his cheek. He smiled goofly.  
"I am not a morning person," he grumbled, still smiling.  
"I can tell, we may as well be leaving here Draco, get back to our common rooms, we probably gave them such a fright," I said, hopping off his bed. He followed my suit.   
"I don't think the Slytherins will care to see me, seeing that I was the one that killed their lord," he answered, pulling on his shoes. I smiled sadly, thinking, that he was probably right.  
"I'm going to visit my mom, see how she is doing, how about I will meet you by the lake in an hour, ok?" he asked me, putting his arms around me.  
"Yeah, that should give me enough time to listen to my stupid brother's lectures," I laughed.  
"Are you going to tell them about…us?" he asked, very carefully.  
"May as well, putting it off will only make it worse. Wish me luck, I'm going to need it," I smiled. We shared a moment long kiss, and headed our ways. I walked up the familiar path to Gryffindor Tower.   
  
I greeted the Fat Lady and gave her the password (innsy minnsy iggity figg) and stepped through the hole. I looked around the common room. I saw Hermione sitting, studying, for a change. I went and sat beside her. Maybe if I told her, she could help me with my brothers, and even worse, Harry. She noticed my presence and put her book down.  
"Ginny! Where have you been? When Harry came in here last night, saying that you have just been taken by You-Know-Who, we were all so freaked out…" she started, but I cut her off.  
"I went to Malfoy Mansion," I stated blandly. She looked at me in horror.  
"What? How, when why?" She was baffled. I never heard Hermione at a loss of words. I told her the story of last night. Her jaw was hanging open.  
"You, You mean Lucius Malfoy is getting the Dementors' Kiss, and Sirius is free and Malfoy killed You-Know-Who, and you spent the night with Malfoy? Oh. My. God. Your brothers are going to flip," she laughed, thinking of their reactions.  
"I know, but are you ok with this, I mean, will you help me?" I pleaded. She hesitated for a moment, and then nodded.  
"Of course I will Gin, you are my best girlfriend. I don't like Mal…ok Draco, but if you like him, then that is all that matters. This is really going to hurt Harry, though, you know that," she informed me. I bowed my head.  
"I know, the last thing I want to do is hurt Harry, but I really like Draco, and I don't want to lie to them, they will find out someway or another, you know this school, we are all like old women at the beauty parlour when it comes to gossip, and this, well, is pretty 'juicy' I guess," I smiled. She laughed. At that moment, Harry, Ron, George and Fred sauntered through the portrait hole, probably from an early morning Quidditch practice. They were babbling on about Quidditch, and stopped abruptly when they saw me. They ran over to Hermione and me. They started their lectures, I only caught bits and pieces.   
'With You-Know-Who' 'you could have been killed' 'it was very stupid'  
"I went to Malfoy Mansion," I stated as clearly as I did when I told Hermione. The all stopped nattering.  
"What? Gin, are you serious?" Fred asked. I told them they same story I told Hermione, except leaving out the part that I slept in the same bed as Draco. I looked very disbelieving.  
"Now that I've told you all that, I want to let you know, that now I am seeing Draco, as of last night, and I don't want to hear any complaining, mom told you how you are not to mess with my social life," they were all wide eyed and silent. Ron was the first to speak up.  
"Ginny, please tell me this is a joke. You, and Malfoy? What in the world possessed you to make that decision?" I stood up, angrier than ever. Weasley's known to have a temper, but many say that the women are the worst. That is my mom, and I and it was sure as hell true.  
"You know Ron, you are acting like such an ass. Maybe I like him Ron, ever thought of that? I'm not a mindless 10 year old, I'm almost fifteen! You don't have to watch out for me, I can think for myself, now if you excuse me, I'm going to meet Draco!" The whole of the common room were watching, smirking, thinking how rare it is to see 4 boys cowering under the influence of a girl that was younger, and about 2 thirds of their size.  
  
I stalked off, out the portrait hole and out of the castle down to the lake. I was pacing, muttering to myself about my brothers. I stopped pacing, remembering when I said I was with Draco, the look of sadness on Harry's face. I screamed. Why does this have to be hard? All I want is to be with Draco, is that too much to ask? I continued pacing angrily, muttering again.   
"I'm guessing it didn't go well," I stopped as I heard a voice. The drawl I loved so much. I turned around and saw Draco standing there. I smiled.  
"Not at all, I never knew they could be such assholes," I said as he hugged me.  
"It's ok Gin, it doesn't matter, does it?" he asked, holding me so he could look in my eyes.  
"Not when you are holding me," I grinned as he blushed, or at least a pink tinge appeared in his pale face. At that moment, he kissed me. I have never been kissed like that, not by Harry, Neville, Colin or any guy I have ever gone out with. If it wasn't for his arms holding me tightly against him I would have passed out. But instead, I returned the kiss just as passionately. Once we parted, he smiled and said,  
"Well just one more obstacle, the rest of the whole god damn school," I laughed, and added,  
"No, two. The rest of my family. I'm sure your mother wouldn't mind, but my parents, well lets just say, they don't particularly like your family, or your father," he grimaced. The thought of his father must torture him.  
"I hate my father. He kept many familes apart, from killing them, now his doing is going against our relationship. The kiss was performed just as I was talking to my mother, and Pettigrew is being hit with Truth Potion, as well as Black. So he will be set free soon," he informed me. I smiled and put my head on his shoulder. I'll worry about my brothers later, right now, I'm with Draco, and that is all that matters. We are survivors, of Voldemort.  
  
  
A/N Do you like? I started with D/G and then Harry came in and made me barmy (I've been reading Lord of the flies, and I like that word! They use it in there) and but my love for Draco came through. Now it will be d/g and I think h/p and the new romance, that no one knows about! Mwa ha ha ha! Anyway, you notice Ginny used Voldemort instead of You-Know-Who at the end. I decided now that Voldemort has been defeated and she is protected by Draco, she doesn't need to use You-Know-Who. And besides, Voldemort is easier to type. The name of this chapter, Survivor is by Destiny's Child. I love this song, and I've been waiting to use it for a chapter name. Gin's a survivor, she's gonna make it, her and Draco will survive, and keep on surviving! Haha I love it. Well chapter 9 will be up soon, please r/r.  



	9. Dayz Like That

A/N Hey all, this is great! I don't know what, but it just is. Gawd, I'm like getting the flu of something. So since I was sorta stuck to stayin in the house, I decided to write this chapter.   
Thank you so much to all my lovely reviewers!  
  
  
Over the next few weeks, there was a bout of cheerfulness that erupted throughout the wizarding community. It was like a blanket was lifted, everyone was happy and celebrating that fall of Voldemort. I had been trying to say his name. I came to the conclusion that being afraid of saying his name gives him more power over you. Dead or not, Voldemort will not have any power over me once again.  
  
Ever since I told Ron and Harry about Draco and I, they have been saying very little to me. As well as Fred and George. As well as most of the school as a matter of fact. But Hermione and Brooke have stuck by me. And whether the school thinks I'm crazy for dating Draco Malfoy, then that is there opinion. I haven't let the silent treatment bug me too much, until today that is.  
"Yoo-hoo, Gin, where'd ya go?" Draco waved his hand in front of my face. I snapped out of my daydream, and kissed him on the cheek.  
"Just thinking," I smiled. He grinned, which he had been doing a lot of ever since his father was presented with the Kiss. It was still a sight to see, Draco Malfoy grinning. He was walking me to Potions. This class was even worse nowadays, since Snape got wind of mine and Draco's relationship, he has been bullying me worse than Neville.   
"About me?" he asked curiously. I shoved him playfully.  
"Actually for once, no," I rolled my eyes. Draco knew that the silent treatment of my brothers was bugging me, no matter how little I let on. He felt terrible for putting me through this, but I am determined not to let the others get to me. He was very subtle about our relationship in public, especially around my brothers. He didn't feel like getting killed anytime soon. Just the simple handholding, a kiss every once and awhile. But when Draco and I were alone, it was so hot…well for me to know and you to find out.  
"How is your mom doing Draco?" I asked. I was worried about his mother, first losing her husband, she may not have loved him, but it was quite a hard thing to get used to, rolling over and finding the bed empty. But she wasn't alone totally. It turns out that Sirius and Narcissa (A/N hint, hint) were old friends from their own Hogwarts days, so Narcissa invited Sirius to stay with her until he finds a place of his own, since someone else was living in his house from 14 years ago.   
"Mom is doing good, she seems happy and full of life. I'd never think she was the same person as a month ago. Her and Sirius are catching up on old times. She seems quite fond of him, actually," he spat the last part out, in a would be casual voice.  
"Well Draco, they are friends," I told him.  
"I know, but don't you think there could be more going on? I mean, Sirius could just be taking advantage of my mom, he hasn't gotten any for ages…"  
"Draco Malfoy! Sirius would never do that to your mom!" I stopped him. He shrugged his shoulders.  
"Here's the dungeon, see you at dinner, bye love," he said to me. He gave me a quick peck on the lips and I walked into the dungeon.  
"Miss Weasley, this is your second time of being late for my class this year." Snape bellowed as I walked into the classroom. I checked my watch. It was barely a minute past four! "Unacceptable. I will not hear your excuse. May I be led to believe that it may have something to do with Mr. Malfoy?" Snape smirked at the muffled giggles throughout the class, "Detention. And lets see, thirty points from Gryffindor. And Miss Weasley, I will be speaking to the Headmaster about your behavior with Mr. Malfoy," he warned me as I sunk into my seat, not catching anyone's eye, especially not the Slytherins.  
"Don't bother with him Gin, just ignore him," Brooke whispered to me. I nodded. Snape started to explain the Sleeping Concoction that we would be making today. I was lost in thought. I was think about was Draco said about Narcissa and Sirius. Could they really be lovers? Sirius wouldn't take advantage of Narcissa; he would never do that to anyone. But that big house, only people in there it could get a bit…  
"Miss Weasley!" Snape pulled me out of my thoughts. "Daydreaming in this dungeon while I am Potions master is forbidden! I don't care how wonderful Mr. Malfoy is, that give you no excuse to dream about him! I daresay you should take some of the Sleeping Concoction we are making, seeing that you are getting very little sleep at night with Mr. Malfoy…" I cracked.  
"Fuck you!" I cut Snape off, and found myself out of my seat facing him.   
"What did you say?" his eyes widened. Why was I doing this? Snape was twice my size. But I forced myself to not back down.  
"I said to shut up! You have no right to talk about me and Draco that way you bastard!" I screamed. The Slytherins were watching this like a play, while the Gryffindors were watching out of fright. I wonder how many of them will come to my funeral after Snape is done with me…  
"You are now facing expulsion from this school, Miss Weasley, get out of this dungeon! I mean now!" I started throwing my stuff into my bag.  
"With pleasure, Professor!" I smirked. I put my bag over my shoulder and stormed out of the classroom. Where I was heading, I had no clue.   
  
"Ginny, watch where you are going," I ran right into Ron, with Hermione on one side of him.  
"Sorry," I grumbled. I started to walk past when Hermione grabbed my arm and pulled me back to face her.  
"What's wrong Ginny? You like you are warpath," Hermione told me. I explained to them about the Potions catastrophe.   
"Well Gin, it serves you right, this is all Malfoy's fault…" Ron started. I didn't let him finished. I punched him straight in his eye. He was surprised. I through him a death glare and walked past. I heard a laugh behind me. I spun around and was facing Draco.  
"What is so funny?" I growled. He continued on laughing. Bad idea.  
"Well? Or would you like to end up like my dear brother Ron?" I threatened Draco.  
"That was great! I must be rubbing off on you Red!" he put his arm around me and we started to walk towards the Great Hall, "Why don't you tell me what made you punch Ron, I'm not saying he didn't deserve it, but something is obviously bothering you, I've never seen you resort to violence." I told him the story about Snape. Once we reached the Great Hall Draco said,  
"Don't worry about it, Gin, Dumbledore won't kick you out, I'm sure of it. Well I will talk to you later," he gave me a quick kiss on the cheek and headed off to the Slytherin table. I smiled and sat at the end of the table. Brooke wasn't at there yet and Hermione was sitting with Ron and Harry. She gave me a quick smile as I sat down. I returned the smile and I turned my attention to Dumbledore, who was speaking to the hall.  
"And after Dinner, I would like to have a word with Miss Weasley in my office. Thank you. Tuck in," he sat down as the food appeared. Many whispers went around the Gryffindor table at dinner. I got a few stares as well.  
"Hi Gin," Brooke said as she sat down in front of me, looking flushed. She had a goofy grin on her face, which told me she was up to something was up.  
"What happened now Brooke?" I asked her, a smile playing at my lips. She let out a little giggle.  
"You know Dean Thomas, in 5th year," she asked with the same goofy grin on her face, as she leaned closer to me, "I just made out with him!"  
"Oh my goodness, are you serious?" I squealed, "Yay Brooke! Was he good? Why am I asking that you can tell by looking at your face!" she giggled foolishly.  
"Oh my goodness, he was that good?" I added in awe. She nodded.  
"I'm looking forward to more of him!" she added slyly. I laughed. She grinned as she helped herself to some mashed potatoes.   
  
After dinner I headed up the too familiar path to Dumbledore's office. I muttered Ice Mice as usual and headed up the stairs. I knocked and opened the door.  
"Ah Miss Weasley, please sit down," Dumbledore motioned at the chairs. I sat down in one, nervously.  
"My dear, I do believe you have inherited the Weasley temper," Dumbledore chuckled softly, "Professor Snape came to me with a story that happened in his last class of the day. I do believe you were in that class?" I nodded. "I see. Now, Ginny what made you blow up at Professor Snape?" he raised an eyebrow at me.  
"He was taunting me. It was like he was, he was almost punishing me for my relationship with Draco," I blushed at the last part. Dumbledore clucked his tongue.  
"Yes, well you must know, a Slytherin-Gryffindor relationship is a hard one, but if you really like Mr. Malfoy…"  
"Yes Professor, I do. And I knew this wouldn't be easy, especially with my brothers being who they are. But I never thought a Professor would care about my social life," I shrugged my shoulders. Dumbledore nodded.  
"I will give you my word, I will speak to Severus, or Professor Snape to you. But Ginny, next time, try not to cuss out a Professor, come to me," he told me.  
"I will sir," I told him.  
"You may go now, tend to your studies," Professor Dumbledore smiled at me as I walked out of his office. I walked up to tower, mumbled the password (Coconut-lime) and stepped through the portrait hole. I looked around for Brooke. She was in a corner, pretty busy with Dean Thomas. I looked over at Hermione. She was talking with Ron. Harry wasn't in sight. I sighed and decided to read my book. I curled up in an armchair by the fire and mumbled under my breath;  
"Accio Granny Dan," My book came flying into my hand. It was a book that I was reading for Muggle Studies. It was by Danielle Steele, a Muggle author. I was enjoying the book.   
"Don't let your boyfriend see you reading that," I voice beside me said. I looked over and saw Harry sitting beside me, smirking. I smiled and closed my book.  
"So your talking to me?" I asked him, raising my eyebrows. He nodded.  
"I decided it was childish to hold a grudge for going out with someone, but I can't say the same for Ron," Harry glanced over at my brother. I did as well. He was talking to Hermione, while shooting deathly glares at me.  
"Fair enough," I laughed.  
"Nice job on the eye though," Harry looked back at me, "I asked him if it was Malfoy, no offense who did it, but when he told me it was you, well lets just say I haven't laughed that hard for a while," he chuckled.  
"Yeah, I was pretty angry I tell you," I looked at my hands, "But Draco managed to calm me down," I looked up into his eyes. he was thinking hard, I could almost see his brain moving. It was as he was having a conversation with himself. He nodded, and a smile appeared on his face.  
"So did you really swear at Snape?" I nodded, his face lit up, "Excellent! I bet he didn't like that,"  
"No, he kicked me out of his class. I thought I was let off easy, I thought he was going to kill me, literally," I confessed. He laughed.  
"We wouldn't want that. Listen, I'm going to hit the sack Gin, I'll talk to you tomorrow," he stood up, patted me on the shoulder and I watched him walk off to his dorm.   
'Well Gin' I thought to myself 'Harry is talking to you again, so this day isn't a total ruin. And it wasn't a total surprise at a bad day, you know your going have days like that' and I went up to my dorm, and went to bed.  
  
A/N Well, did you catch my oh so obvious hint? What is the hint for you ask? What was I telling you all about, the thing that is going to be shocking? Well if you get what I'm hinting at, r/r and tell me, I want to see if I was as obvious as I think I was. The title of this chapter is called Days Like That by Sugarjones. If you aren't Canadian, they are the group from the Canadian show, Popstars. They are good, if you like popish music. Well r/r please!  



	10. This Hug

A/N Jumping Gee Willigers! Haha I love that saying! I've been saying it all day! Thank you for your absolutely wonderfully elephant-tastic reviews! I love you all! A HUMUNGO surprise will be in this chappy. I'm looking forward to typing it! Well here is CHAPTER 10! Wow, long it is!  
  
Disclaimer: All of the characters except Brooke belong to JK Rowling or the WB. I own the plot.  
  
  
After Harry started talking to me, my life in the Gryffindor common room warmed up since I started dating Draco. My brothers are still giving me the cold shoulder, but it is thawing bit by bit. (A/N haha corny) After the past few months, I've tried not to mention Draco to Harry and vise versa, because they were sort of sensitive on the subject of each other. Draco is feeling better now, that his father is gone. His mother is happier as well. Narcissa has been owling Draco almost everyday. She seems livelier than ever. (A/N HINT)  
  
I woke up the morning of December 2nd with a good feeling in the pit of my stomach. I tossed my bed hangings open, and literally hopped out of bed, with a silly grin on my face.  
"Good Morning Brooke!" I smiled at my friend. She grumbled as she stumbled out of bed. She stood up and looked at me, tousle haired.  
"What are you so cheerful about? And wasn't it just yesterday you were telling me that no morning is a good morning?" she asked.  
"Yes, well I was wrong!" I said as I changed into my clothes.  
"Virginia Weasley, were you dreaming about Draco Malfoy, again?" she asked, grinning, accenting on the again. I smiled. She was right, I did dream about Draco, but I wasn't about to confess to her. I let out a bit of a giggle.  
"Ginny, you dirty, dirty girl!" she scolded me, smirking. I threw my pillow at her.  
"I'm going down to breakfast, see you later Brooke," I told her as I walked out of the dorm. Neither Hermione nor Harry was in the common room, so I walked down to Great Hall by myself. As I walked through the door, Draco came running up to me.   
"Ginny, I got a letter from my mom," he said as he kissed me on the lips. (A/N hard to do, but you know what I mean).  
"What is different about that hun?" I asked him. He looked… well I don't know, a mixture of excitement, happiness, horror and nervousness.   
"Listen to this," he pulled a piece of parchment out of his robes, which I was guessing was the letter from his mom, "Dear Draco, I have some very exciting and important news for you. As you know Sirius has been staying at the manor ever since September, and we've made up the time we've lost. While we were making up the time, we came across a feeling that hasn't been between us ever since our 5th year. Love. Last night Sirius proposed to me. I said yes. Draco dear, I'm getting married! I will talk to you later about the wedding. Love, Mom," he finished and looked up at me. "Gin, my mom is marrying Black!"  
I couldn't believe my ears. This was so amazing. Narcissa and Sirius!  
"Oh my goodness Draco! Why do you look like that? Draco, your mom is getting married to the man she loves! She's happy! Sirius, he is a great guy, and he'll be your stepfather! This is the best news in the world!" I hugged him and he pulled away a bit.  
"You think so?" he asked me, holding my shoulders. I nodded vigorously. He picked me up around the waist and spun me around, laughing.  
  
HARRY'S POV  
  
I got up from the table at breakfast alone, just finishing my meal. I turned to look at the door, and saw Malfoy spinning Ginny around, laughing. I never heard Malfoy laugh before, or smile for that matter. He'd smirk, snigger and sneer, but never smile or laugh. I daresay this is Ginny's impact. I don't know if I should be happy for him or smack him. Smacking sounds appealing. I wonder what they were so happy about. Nothing out of the ordinary has happened, that I know of. Hedwig soared down onto my shoulder, handing me a letter.  
"Thanks Hedwig," I mumbled, still watching Ginny and Malfoy. I stuffed the letter, which was most likely from Sirius into my robes, planning on reading it later. I sighed. Why did Ginny have to pick Malfoy, when I was standing here with open arms? If he ever hurt her…  
"You want someone who doesn't want you back, don't you," A voice from behind me said. I turned around. There was Pansy Parkinson. She wasn't smirking, to my surprise. She looked expressionless, a little sad though. She wasn't ugly, not stunningly gorgeous though. She had dirty blond hair that came to just past her shoulders, hazel eyes and a nice figure. She was a bit shorter than me.   
"What?" I asked.  
"I know how you feel Potter, you want Ginny, but she loves Draco," she told me matter-of-factly.   
"No…I don't," I said unconvincingly. Then I took a different point of view. "Why are you even talking to me Pansy, I thought you hated me," I told her.   
"I don't know why I'm talking to you, I just saw you staring at Draco and Ginny at the same time as me, and put it together. And Harry, not every Slytherin hates you," she told me quietly, in a faraway voice. And then in my head, it clicked.  
"You're in love with Draco, aren't you?" I asked quietly. She let out a sob, and before even thinking, I hugged Pansy Parkinson.  
  
But what was more startling is that Pansy Parkinson hugged me back.  
  
  
A/N Do you like it? It is way shorter than I thought, but it just came out. I thought it would be a lot longer, many apologies! This chapter is called This Hug, a sort of parody of This Kiss by Faith Hill. I couldn't think of anything! Sorry! Please R/R Flame if you want, I like to laugh. Oh, and some flamed my other fic, If Draco ran away, and I just had to tell you. In the first chapter I put that me and my friend were talking about a geek, and she said that there was nothing wrong with geeks and that Draco is a prick (I WILL KILL HER) j/k but anyway, if that person reads this, I just want to tell you that there is nothing wrong with geeks, it's just my friends and I talk about them, I mean, don't kill us, we're TEENAGERS! Anyway, sorry if I made you mad, but DRACO IS NOT A PRICK!  



	11. Who's That Girl??

A/N Hey peeps! Betcha you weren't expecting that cliffie? Oh I love H/P I don't know why! It just makes no sense, like D/G! But it's very interesting, because you know it will probably never ever happen! Thank you to all my reviewers, but… BUT… I noticed I had hardly any reviewers? You know that makes me cry? Seriously… well actually not much, you know. I'm not going to say if I don't get 10 reviews I'm never writing again, cause I like writing, just I want to hear what you guys think! Well this chapter is in HARRY'S POV! Just so you don't get confused, this chapter is in HARRY'S POV! HARRY! HARRY!   
HARRY'S POV (I know, you get the idea, but I don't want flames saying you were confused!)  
  
  
I had gone mental. I was hugging Pansy Parkinson. Why? Only the lord knows. Even though I thought I was mental, I held on. Why? As I said, only God knows. I started when I heard Pansy start to cry on my shoulder. She didn't care that much about Malfoy did she?   
"Pansy, are you ok?" I took by the shoulders and led her over to a bench by the wall. I lifted her chin up so I could look her in the eyes. She was crying, yes definitely crying, but she was what, smirking? I was very confused.  
"Oh Harry," she threw her arms around my neck. I frowned, to no one in particular. I put my arm around her as she clung to the front of my robes, crying, yet still smiling. I leaned back into the wall. My face reddened a touch when people walked by, staring. It must look a bit odd, Harry Potter of Gryffindor, cuddling with Pansy Parkinson of Slytherin. I blushed even more when I thought of cuddling. After a bit, Pansy looked up from my shirt.   
"Harry, I'm sorry for clinging to you, I don't know what has gotten into me, you probably have Quidditch practice or something," she blushed. I shrugged.  
"Nah, no problem Pansy, it's Sunday, I was just planning on reading my godfathers letter," I said more to myself than to Pansy. She stood up.  
"No, you aren't leaving me confused as hell. Sit back down," I grabbed her hand and pulled her back onto the bench. She sat down.  
"Why would you be confused?" she asked innocently.  
"Firstly, you're talking to me… second, you throw yourself at me, crying…yet smiling and…and well Pansy I don't get it!" I said, rather tongue tied as her hand was on my leg. A smile was playing at her lips.  
"I wasn't crying about Draco, I was just crying about how happy I was that you actually cared enough to not push me away, when boys from my own house would do that. And just remember what I said Harry Potter, not every Slytherin hates you," she stood up, and before I could protest, she walked away. I stared at her back until I couldn't make out the swinging of her hips anymore. Why was I so turned on by that? I mean, she is a Slytherin, she should repulse me, not make my head spin and my heart pound. But whenever she walks, I seem to want to throw my arms around her, and kiss he on those soft lips of hers. I shook my head, trying to get the thought of what it would be like to kiss Pansy.  
"Mental," I told myself, and headed up to Gryffindor Tower. I still had Sirius's letter to read. I smiled at the Fat Lady and gave her the password (Willigers) and climbed through the portrait hole. I sat down in an overstuffed armchair by myself and took the letter out of my robes. I opened it and read it. I said;  
Dear Harry,  
I have some exciting news. As I have told you many times, I'm enjoying my stay with Narcissa. It is great to be free, but that is not even close to the best part. I'm in love! I proposed to Narcissa on November 29th. She replied yes! I am getting married! Finally I'm getting married. It won't be until the summer, because Narcissa insists that you and her son shall be there, but she doesn't want you and Draco to miss any school, and we wouldn't have anything close to planned by Christmas. I was thinking on having you and Moony be my best men. What do you say? Will you be my best man Harry? Write me back soon with your answer.  
From,  
Sirius  
  
"What!?" I yelled. The whole of the common room stared at me. I just looked up with my mouth hanging open. I found myself on my feet, gawking at the letter in my hands. Sirius is marrying Malfoy's mom? And he wants me to be a best man? This must be a joke. At that moment, the portrait hole opened. Ron. Hermione and Ginny stepped through. I tore my eyes from the letter at looked at them, mouth still hanging open. They gave me a look and came to sit beside me.  
"What's up Harry?" Ron asked. Hermione and Ginny were eyeing me strangely. I sat back down in the chair, looking at the letter again.  
"Sirius… he's getting married," was all I said. Ginny smiled. She probably heard the news from Malfoy. Hermione gasped and put her hands on her cheeks smiling. Ron raised an eyebrow and asked   
"To who?"  
"Narcissa Malfoy," I answered. Hermione dropped her hands and her and Ron both gaped at me. Ginny was still smiling happily, although I didn't feel the twinge at my heart that I usually felt when she smiled. Instead Pansy forced her way into my mind.   
"Malfoy's mom?" Ron gasped. I nodded. Hermione smiled again.  
"That is wonderful Harry!" she exclaimed. Ron looked at her like she was crazy. Ginny caught the look and stopped smiling.   
"Ron, give it up! She isn't even a real Malfoy if you are so against Malfoys. She was married to one. If Sirius and Narcissa are happy, you should be happy for them," Ginny gave Ron a look that plainly said or else.  
"And Sirius wants me to be best man, along with Lupin," I added. Ginny grabbed my hand.  
"That is great Harry, congratulations!" she smiled and patted my hand before taking away. I forced a smile. Ginny's smile faded.  
"Harry, you are showing a lack of enthusiasm. Does this have to do with Lucius Malfoy? Or what about Draco? You haven't even met Narcissa, and she is very kind. You too Ron, there is no reason for this less than happy mood! Sirius is getting married! You should be excited! They both deserve it greatly. So if you are mad at Sirius for falling for a Malfoy, then be mad at me! Yes Ron, I know you are mad at me, but that doesn't matter to me! I will be with Draco no matter what you say or think! That is the same for Sirius! What is wrong with you guys?" Ginny started in a normal voice, and ended up with full blown yelling. She was on her feet, staring at us. Both Ron and I were gripping the sides of our chair, gaping at her with terror. Here is the legendary Weasley temper.  
"God!" she exclaimed and ran up to the girls' dorms. I tore my eyes away from her and faced Hermione. She stood up.  
"She's right you know." Hermione ran after Ginny. I slouched in the chair, with my elbows resting on my knees.   
"I suppose they are right Harry. But since when are Slytherins so attractive suddenly? And I saw you hugging Pansy Parkinson, what was up with that?" Ron asked. I looked at him.  
"Malfoy's mom was in Gryffindor, Sirius told me awhile ago, and I don't know what was up with me and Pansy, I honestly don't know," I said.  
"Do you like her? 'Cause I thought you liked Ginny," Ron asked.  
"As I said Ron, I don't know. I don't know anything at this moment," I sighed, leaning back in the chair.  
"Would you go out with Pansy?" Ron asked.  
"Maybe. I'm going for a walk, I will talk to you later mate," I stood up and walked out the portrait hole. I didn't know where I was going. Maybe out to visit Hagrid. Or to the Owlery to write Sirius back. I saw Hannah Abbot of Hufflepuff coming my way, approaching me cautiously.  
"Hi Harry," she squeaked.  
"Hi Hannah," I said lazily. She started to twirl her hair.  
"Um, do you want to go to the ball with me?" she asked. I forgot, the Yule Ball was happening on Christmas again.   
"Sorry Hannah, but I have someone else in mind, sorry," I told her without thinking. I do? I asked myself.  
"Oh, ok then. Bye," she ran off. I shrugged my shoulders and started walking again. What did I mean by I have someone else in mind? Who? I was so lost in my thoughts that I ran straight into someone. I looked to see who I ran into. It was Pansy. I blushed a bit.  
"Sorry," I mumbled, avoiding her eyes.  
"Harry, will you go to the ball with me?" she asked straight out. I started. I was not expecting that.  
"What? You are asking me?" I asked stupidly. She smirked.  
"Harry, it is the 21st century, girls can ask out boys," she informed me.  
"Yeah I know. Um, yeah I'd like to go with you," I said. She beamed.   
"Wonderful! Talk to you later," she pecked me on the cheek and walked away. I turned bright red and smiled.  
I was going to the Ball with Pansy!  
  
  
A/N hehe I hate that chapter. What do you think Ron and the rest of the Gryffindors will say when Harry tells them he is going with Pansy Parkinson? Hmmmm… probably along the lines of WHAT THE HELL? But I don't know. The chapter is called Who's that girl by Eve. Sorry I didn't get this posted earlier my internet connection was being a crap!  



	12. Doesn't Really Matter

A/N Ok, some of you asked for more of raging Ron, so here it is! Excited? I am, cause I get to write it! I think this will be in HARRY'S POV again. And yes I realize that some people are OOC but why would that matter? I mean it's my fic, not anyone else's, so can't I make him or her act however I want? Will someone please tell me what beta reading is? Thanks a billion to my reviewers. Especially Niffler and Kitty, you have been reviewing my story from the beginning! Thank you. Sorry for the swears in this chapter, this is how I see Ron acting, so bear with me.  
  
  
  
  
After I talked to Pansy, I floated back to the Gryffindor Tower like I was on a cloud. I came through the portrait hole and sat back in the same chair smiling.   
  
"What is that dorky smile about?" Ron asked.  
"I'm going to the ball with Pansy," I said without thinking  
"WHAT?" Ron asked loudly.  
"Umm..." I started, but was cut off by Ron.  
"You are going with PANSY PARKINSON?" he yelled Pansy Parkinson so that many heads turned.  
"Yes...." I said. She stood up and started almost having an eternal fight with himself.  
"First my sister, now you. WHAT IS WITH THESE SLYTHERINS?" he bellowed. The Weasley temper strikes again.  
"Ron, calm down!" Hermione came running down from the girl's dorms with Ginny at her heels.  
"Him...Pansy...Ball...RAH!!!" He exclaimed to Hermione. Ginny raised an eyebrow at me.  
"You are going to the ball with Pansy Parkinson?" Ginny asked. Obviously she could interpret Ron's nonsense. I nodded. Ron let out some sort of growl/squeal.  
"PANSY PARKINSON Harry! She's...she's a fucking slut!" he hollered. I dived at him, punching him in the stomach. He started kicking me in my ribs.  
"RON! HARRY!" Hermione squealed as her and Ginny tried to pull Ron and me apart. Just then two arms lifted me up off the floor and I saw Fred Weasley do the same to Ron.   
  
"Lemme at him Fred!" Ron started struggling to get to me.  
"Shut up Ron," I heard George Weasleys voice behind me. He must be the one holding me. He sat me down in the chair and Fred did the same to Ron. I started to get up off of the chair, but George held me down.  
"Now, what the hell was that about?" George asked. Ron started fuming again.  
"George... Harry, he's mad! He's going to the ball with Pansy Parkinson! PANSY fucking PARKINSON!" he screamed. Fred and George looked at me like I was crazy.  
"You're mad, Harry," Fred said. He let Ron go. Ron pounced on me.  
"Arghh!" I said as he punched me.   
"You guys!" Ginny shrieked at us. I ignored her. I wanted to hurt Ron as much as I could, but then Seamus and Dean came over and pulled us apart. Then Fred and George took Ron up into the boy's dorms, whispering among themselves. I crossed my arms and sat in the chair, I was certain that steam was billowing out my ears.  
  
"What was going on Harry?" Dean asked me, still holding me back, like I was about to chase after Ron. I grumbled something that wasn't decipherable. Seamus raised an eyebrow at Hermione.  
"He's going to the Ball with Pansy," she said in barely more than a whisper. She sat down in the chair opposite me. Dean finally let go of my arms. I was glad, because it was starting to hurt.  
"Harry, I think it is wonderful that you are going with Pansy," Ginny patted my arm.  
"Pansy...Pansy Parkinson!?" Dean finally figured it out. He looked at me, "Well every man to his own I guess..."  
"You mean, you aren't going to kick my ass like Ron just did?" I asked, startled. Dean and Seamus shrugged.  
"Well, Harry if you like her, what am I going to do about it...not exactly the chick I'd ask to the ball, sorry Herm, you don't like the word 'chicks'" Seamus added, catching Hermione's 'humph', "But you do what you do, and I will do Parvati," Seamus ended, grinning. I started grinning, the first smile in the common room that day.  
"You're going with Parvati? You're that desperate?" I laughed.  
"Look who is going with a SLYTHERIN! That is called desperate," Dean joked.  
"Ahem!" Ginny said indignantly.   
"Sorry Gin, that's right you're going with Malfoy," Dean said.   
"Yes I am"  
  
  
  
***********  
  
  
  
"Rah stupid dress clothes," I mumbled. It was about 10 minutes before I was to meet Pansy for the Ball. I was quite used to robes, but then Dumbledore had to go and make the theme of the ball Muggle, so were have to dress in tuxes.   
"I don't know about these Muggle clothes, Dean, Harry, how do you tie a tie?" Neville asked sadly.   
"Like this Neville, I'll show you," Dean said.  
"Well, I'm done, I'm going to meet Pansy, see you all at the dance," I said as I walked out the door. Ron, Fred and George weren't talking to me. It made me mad, but the time I would usually spend with Ron I've been spending with Pansy. There was a lot more to her than what you see. She was very intelligent, she loved school almost as much as Hermione. But Pansy had a mischievous streak to her, you never knew what she was going to say next. She tells me constantly that her favourite past time is 'snogging Harry wherever they may be caught.' I think she's crazy, yet wonderful. I never would have had the guts to make-out in an empty teachers lounge without her (A/N that sounds stupid, because you wouldn't make out by yourself but I'm sure you guys know what Harry is talking about).   
  
I was meeting Pansy right at the doors of the Great Hall. I sat down on a bench once I got there. Ginny and Malfoy were already down in the Entrance Hall, waiting for the Ball to start, along with many other couples.  
"Harry," a voice behind me called. I stood up and turned around and felt the air catch in my throat. It was Pansy.  
  
She looked absolutely beautiful. She was wearing a strapless silky red evening gown that went down to her ankles. There was a slit up one side. She had twirled her hair into ringlets and styled on top of her head. She was stunning.  
"Wow...Pansy, wow," was all I could say as I approached her. I kissed her and gave her a single rose.  
"You look pretty wow yourself Harry," she laughed. I smiled goofily and put my arm around her waist. Some Slytherins scowled at us as they passed. Pansy rolled her eyes.  
"I wish they would just get over it. You think they would at be pleasant to Draco, seeing that he was like the most popular Slytherin 5th year, but now he is the most hated pretty much," she told me.  
"I know how it feels being most hated," I grumbled as I saw Ron come down the same stairs as I did with Lavender.   
"Ron is still not talking to you?" she asked. I shook my head.  
"I'm sorry Harry, it's all my fault, because..." I put a finger to her lips.  
"It isn't your fault, it's Ron's for being such a loser, now lets forget about the rest of our houses and go have a good time ok?" she smiled  
"Ok," we walked to the Great Hall, and found that Dumbledore had hired a Muggle group to play at the ball. He hired Nsync.  
"Who are these people Harry?" Pansy asked.  
"Nsync, they're Muggle," I informed her. They started playing a slow song.  
"Would you like to dance," I asked her. She giggled.  
"Yes." I led her on to the dance floor and wrapped my arms around her waist as she put her arms around my neck and put her head on my shoulder. I smiled. I loved holding Pansy. I was looking around the hall. Malfoy and Ginny were dancing, along with Seamus and Parvati, and Dean and Hermione as well as...Crabbe and Goyle? I shook my head. I had to get that sight out of my eyes. Dumbledore was waltzing with Professor Sinstra, and Snape was dancing with Professor McGonnagal. I didn't see Ron or Lavender on the floor. I searched the tables that were on the sides of the dance floor. I found him and Lavender sitting at one, talking. I caught his eye, the first time in weeks. He stared at me, and then Pansy, and then raised his eyebrows, as if saying you really like her. I nodded. He smiled a sort of strained smile, like he hadn't smiled in years. I nodded again and looked away. I'd talk to Ron tomorrow; tonight my concentration was on Pansy.  
  
  
A/N Do you like it? Now don't tell me I over reacted on Ron, I did angry Ron for all of you people who r/r and told me you loved angry Ron. It was sort of making up for the other chapters. Will the Weasley boys forgive Harry? Find out in the next chapter. This chapter is called Doesn't Really Matter by Janet Jackson.  



	13. What's My Age Again?

A/N Hey guys. I think Ron is going to start talking to Harry in this one. This is also in HARRY'S POV! I sort of switched main characters. But I think it will go back to Ginny after this one. Anyone willing to be my beta-reader just review and ask.  
  
Thanks to all my reviewers, I love you all.  
  
  
After the Ball, I walked Pansy up to the Slytherin house to say goodnight. As she went in, Malfoy came out. I started to walk away.  
"Uh Potter, come here," he said nervously. I never heard Malfoy nervous before. There must have been a good reason for it, so I turned around and asked,  
"What?"  
"Well, actually this is Ginny persuading me to do this, I would not have ever done this on my own will just…" he babbled.  
"Your gibbering Malfoy," I smirked. Malfoy glared.  
"Anyway, I say we should have a truce to tolerate each other, for Ginny and Pansy's sake I guess," said Malfoy.  
"Wow Malfoy, never thought you could care about anyone to do such a thing," I said, as a half insult, half compliment.  
"Well? I don't want to stand out here all night with you Potter," Malfoy said.  
"Sure, for Pansy and Ginny's sake," I answered, and held out my hand for him to shake. He took it quickly, and let go quickly.  
"See you later Potter," Malfoy said as he went into his common room. I walked back to my own, thinking that it must be some kind of joke; truce just wasn't a word in Malfoy's vocabulary.   
  
As I stepped into the Gryffindor common room, it was pretty much vacant, except I saw a clump of fiery red hair sticking up from behind a chair.  
"Ginny?" I asked, thinking about what Malfoy just said. It would probably interest her.   
"No, it's Ron. Come sit down Harry," Ron's voice came from behind the chair. I took of my dress jacket and sat down beside him. His face looked blank.  
"I was waiting for you. At first, I thought it was a joke. I didn't believe you. But when I saw you tonight…" he started.  
"Thought what was a joke?" I asked.  
"You and Pansy. But when I saw you tonight, with her, you looked so happy, and I felt like a total loser for getting mad at you for it. It's just like with Ginny. I saw her and Malfoy tonight, and they looked happy. Even Malfoy. So, I have some apologizing to do, so I started with you? So, do you forgive me?" Ron asked, with a small smile on his face.  
"Yeah, 'course I do Ron, you're my best friend!" I smacked him friendlily on the shoulder. He grinned, and so did I.  
"I'll talk to Fred and George if you'd like," Ron offered. I nodded.  
"I'm going to bed, are you coming?" I asked, standing up.   
"Not now, I'm not tired, see you in the morning Harry," Ron said.  
"See you," I answered. I climbed up to my dorm, and fell into bed.  
  
"Hey Pansy," I greeted my girlfriend. It was the next day; I slept all through the morning and now, late afternoon, i finally got dressed and went down to find Pansy.  
"Hey Harry, what's up," she said, kissing me.  
"Hold on," I kissed her again. She giggled, but kissed me back. I heard barfing noises in the background. I broke away from Pansy reluctantly and looked around. There was Ron and Hermione, Hermione smiling and glaring at the same time, if that's possible, and Ron making the gagging sounds.  
"Shut up," I said, smiling. Pansy smiled as well and wrapped her arms around my waist and put her head on my chest. I rested my hands on her back.  
"Hi," Ron said, grinning, approaching Pansy and I, "I believe we haven't been properly introduced. I'm Ron Weasley," Ron nodded to Pansy. She stood up straight and I saw her smile widen even more.  
"Pansy Parkinson," she answered, sticking out a hand. Ron shook it.  
"Well, we're heading up to the common room, you coming Harry?" Hermione asked.  
"In a bit, see you there," I answered, smiling. They both nodded and walked away. Pansy watched them leave and turned to face me, grinning like a pixie.  
"Ron and you made up?" she asked.  
"Yup," I answered, kissing her on the forehead.  
"That's wonderful!" Pansy said. I nodded. She smiled mischievously.   
"So, wanna make out," she winked slyly. I grinned. How did I know that was coming?  
"Sure. But do you want to come to my common room with me? There is beds in there!" I asked. Her smile faded.  
"Won't I be, like shunned out of there, seeing that I'm a Slytherin," asked Pansy.  
"Malfoy comes in with Ginny a lot. He gets some scowls, but that's about it, and everyone hates Malfoy," I emphasized on the 'everyone', "And besides, if they do anything to you, I'll beat the shit out of them," I added, making her laugh.  
"Alright, let's go," I took her hand and I led her to the common room. We went through the portrait hole and found Ron and Hermione sitting with Malfoy and Ginny.  
"Hey Pansy, hey Potter," Malfoy said as we sat down. Ron raised his eyebrows.  
"Hey Malfoy," I answered, putting my arm around Pansy.  
"You got a letter Harry," Hermione passed a piece of parchment to me. It was from Sirius, replying to my last letter, confirming me as his best man.  
"Thanks," I answered as I took the letter from her hands. I unfolded it. It read;  
  
Harry-  
I'm glad to hear you will want to be my best man. Actually, I'm ecstatic. We're planning to have the wedding after your birthday. And then we will go on our honeymoon ands be back before we send you and Draco off to school again. I'm working on the custody papers, I'm sure it will be easy. Narcissa and I decided to live in Malfoy Mansion, seeing that it is a very large house, and we know that you and Draco aren't the best of friends, so it will give you both space while you are getting used to your new family. Anyway, about the adoption, I'm quite certain, that (no offense) your Aunt and Uncle will sign them straight away. But, seeing that I'm marrying Narcissa, I was wondering if you would like me to put her as your adoptive mother? Of course you can keep Potter as your last name, because I'm sure you like that better than Harry Malfoy or Harry Black, but Narcissa will be overjoyed if you would like that. Give it some thought. Talk to you soon,  
-Sirius  
  
"Ahhh!" I jumped up, just realizing something.  
"Malfoy, Sirius is adopting me, and your mom and Sirius are getting married!" I said loudly to Malfoy.  
"Yeah… so?" he asked, as though questioning my sanity.   
"That means we're going to be brothers!"   
  
  
(A/N How I'd love to leave it here as a cliffie, but I won't.)  
  
Malfoy jumped out of his seat as though he received an electric shock.  
"Ahh! Your right! Oh my god," he gaped at me.  
"Well, duh you guys, how stupid are you?" Hermione sighed. Malfoy and I both turned to face her.  
"What?" we said together.  
"No wonder Mione is at the top of the class and you two aren't," Ginny commented.  
"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked Hermione. She rolled her eyes.  
"I thought it was obvious!" she answered, exasperated.  
"We got to do something Potter, I don't want you as a brother! No offense," Malfoy added, as an afterthought.  
"None taken, but what can we do? They are in love, Malfoy," I added, sitting back beside Pansy. She put her hand on my leg.  
"You guys, this is crazy, you are going to be in the same family, at least call each other by first names! It's crazy listening to you two talk to each other using each others last names!" Pansy exclaimed.  
"We're not going to be in the same family Pansy!" Malfoy said sharply.  
"Face the facts Malfoy, sorry Pansy, habit, Draco, we are going to be in the same family," I said. Malfoy opened and closed his mouth many times, and finally said,  
"Harry, what does Sirius say in the letter?" I opened the letter again and read the letter to everyone. After I was finished, I looked around at everyone's facial expressions. Pansy was biting her lip, staring at me. She smiled as I looked at her. I smiled back and looked at Ginny. She was smiling at me as well. Draco was staring at his hands, frowning. Hermione was staring at Draco with raised eyebrows. Ron looked blank. Draco was the first to speak.  
"My mom wants to be your mom too?" he looked up at me.  
"It doesn't say that exactly, but, yeah I guess," I shrugged. He shrugged as well. Hermione looked away from Draco and at me, smiling like Ginny.  
"Aren't you excited that Sirius and Draco's mom are trying to adopt you Harry?" she asked.  
"Well, it's better than living with the Dursley's I'll tell you that much, I'll just have to get used to the fact of having you Draco as a sort of brother," I declared.  
"I can let you know that it will be different, having you in the house," Draco looked at me.  
  
I wondered if I was the only one who was wondering if it was weird that I wasn't as worked up as I thought I would have been. Nor, surprisingly enough Draco wasn't worked up either. Maybe it was just shock. As Pansy put her head on my shoulder and tangled her fingers with mine, I looked around at our little group. I was the only one who noticed that Ron was gone.  
  
A/N ooh where did Ron go? I was planning on this being loooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooong but I really wanted to get this out so you wouldn't complain. This chapter is called What's my age again? By blink 182. I'm using this song title because it sort of explains Harry and Draco's stupidness for not realizing that they would be brothers. Review please!  
  



	14. Visualize

A/N Hey everyone! This chapter is so much better because of my wonderful beta-reader Tara! Thank you! Anyway please review. Thanks to all my reviewers, see bottom.  
  
(Pansy's pov)  
  
I listened to Draco and Harry talk about being brothers, surprisingly, quite calmly. I saw a flash of movement out of the corner of my eye, and caught a glimpse of Ron Weasley escaping from the conversation and sprinting upstairs. I glanced around to see if anyone else had noticed, but no one seemed to notice except me. I wondered what was going on, why he had left? I quietly slipped from Harry's gentle grasp and headed up the same stairs that Ron did just a few moments before. I glanced at each sign on the many doors, looking for the fifth years. At the very top of the spiral staircase, I found the large wood door that wore the sign 'Fifth Years'.   
I knocked, but no one answered. So I tested the knob and found it unlocked, so I opened it. The room had five four poster beds, as did every dorm in Hogwarts did. The floor was particularly messy. I peered in the room and noticed Ron. He was lying on his back on what I assumed to be his bed. He looked over at me and croaked.   
"What do you want?"  
I stepped in and closed the door behind me. I crossed the room and parked myself on the end of his bed.  
"Why did you leave?" I asked him calmly, staring at his freckled face. He covered his eyes with his left hand.  
"I'd rather not talk about it, especially to you," he groaned wearily.  
"Thanks a lot," I replied sarcastically, "but that isn't going to make me leave."  
"Then sit there," Ron said. His tone reminded me strongly of Draco right now.   
"Ron, are you jealous?" I asked carefully, taking a stab at his problem. He sat up hastily. His face was purple with anger and annoyance, however a trace of relief is evident in his eyes.  
"Where did you get that idea?" he hissed angrily. I smirked, my guess had been correct. However, the extreme look on Ron's face forced me to hide my smirk and to continue speaking calmly as if discussing the weather.   
"Well," I began slowly, "Harry and Draco are sitting down in the common room talking about being brothers, and you and Harry are best friends, while you and Draco are enemies," I finished swiftly.  
"Malfoy is Harry's enemy too Pansy, for your information," Ron replied angrily.  
"For your information Ron, Draco and Harry don't hate each other as much as you think." I raised my voice, "Also, you don't have to be rude to me Ron,' I told him, hurt.   
"Why do you care if I'm rude to you Pansy? I'm just a Gryffindor to you," said Ron, narrowing his eyes.  
"You aren't just a Gryffindor to me." I defended myself quickly, "You are Harry's best friend. And I trust Harry's opinion. All I'm trying to do is help you Ron, I don't see why you are resisting it," I informed Ron. Tears started to well up in the corners of my eyes.   
"I don't need your help Pansy," Ron promised bitterly, as he strode angrily toward the door, "I don't need any Slytherin's help," Before I could say another word, he threw the door open, and left. As the door slammed shut, I could still his words echoing in my ears. What was the matter with him? Why couldn't he trust me? I don't know why, but that lack of trust hurt, a lot.  
  
After about 2 minutes or so, Harry came in. I tore my gaze away from the dorm room door Harry just closed and looked up at his face. He appeared very concerned. I dropped my gaze and began to examine my hands. He sat down next to me and wrapped his arms around me, hugging me as I've never been hugged before. As I sunk into Harry's warm embrace, I began to cry. All my frustrations and cares seemed to finally to break out of me with each sob. Every tear I had never cried fell from my eyes as pulled Harry tighter to me.  
"Shh, Pans, it's ok, it's ok, come on, come over to my bed," Harry scooped me up tenderly carried me over to a bed near Ron's. He leaned against the headboard, still cradling me. After awhile, I ceased my weeping, and instead I listened to Harry's heartbeat as he held me close.  
  
  
I must have of fallen asleep, for when I woke up, I didn't recognize where I was. I looked up and saw Harry snoozing like a baby; I suddenly remembered where I was and why I was there. It must have been late, because all the other beds drapes were closed, and I could hear some sniffling snores from one. Out the window, stars were twinkling in the winter night sky, and a slight amount of snow was tumbling toward the earth. My eyes lit up with joy at the sight. I wanted so much to go outside right then.  
  
"Harry, Harry wake up," I shook him lovingly.  
"Mph, ggrrrgh," he mumbled. I smiled.  
"Harry, I have my top off," I whispered in his ear, giggling slightly.  
Harry's eyes popped open. I started to giggle more.  
"Liar, you're fully clothed," Harry accused, disappointed. I rolled my eyes playfully.  
"You know I only said that to wake you! Now, come with me please," I stood up. He sat up slowly.  
"Where are we going Pansy?" he asked sleepily. I smiled.  
"Outside. It's snowing! Can I borrow a sweatshirt or something?" I asked him.  
"Outside? But Pansy," Harry caught my glare, "Sweatshirts are in my trunk," he added quickly. I took a sweatshirt out and pulled it over my head. Harry grabbed his winter cloak.  
"Hold on, let me get my invisibility cloak," He took a silvery cloak out of his trunk. "Now, let's go!"   
I grabbed his arm and pulled him down to the common room, then through the portrait hole to the strangely empty castle, and finally… out the doors. The snowflakes were larger now, and more persistent. It was colder than I thought. I shivered. Harry placed his arm around me, and I tugged his cloak more tightly around the both of us. We walked around the grounds in silence, however it was the sort of silence that quelled fears and comforted weary souls, it was the sort of silence that one wanted to last.  
  
  
"So, Pansy, are you ever going to tell me why you we crying earlier?" Harry asked. I had known that was coming.  
"I guess. It was because of Ron," I answered. I looked up at his face.  
His brow furrowed.  
"Ron? What did he do?" Harry asked, stopping abruptly and watching my face. I looked up into his stunningly green eyes and launched into the story of what happened before he came into his dorm. As I recounted the event, tears began to run down my cheeks, but not like before. After I was finished, I sniffed soundly and peered back at Harry. His facial expression was unreadable. He leaned in slowly and kissed me softly where my tears were glistening on my face and wrapped his arms around my hips even tighter than before, so that I was pressed right up against him.  
  
"Pansy, you have no reason to cry, you did a good thing, trying to help Ron. I never thought he would be jealous, I mean, Draco Malfoy wouldn't be my first choice for a brother, and Ron knows that… I just, I don't understand," Harry said. I looked up at his eyes again. They glistened like emeralds, with diamond snowflakes caught in his long eyelashes. I smiled. Then I shivered again.  
"Come on, lets go inside, you're shivering," he said and I started to walk back to the castle.  
"That wasn't the reason I was shivering," I mumbled quietly to myself. Harry didn't hear, thankfully. Once we reached the Great Hall, he kissed me goodnight softly on the lips and started to walk the path up to his common room, when I called his name.  
"Harry!" He turned around and came back, puzzled "I was wondering, what if we, um didn't say goodnight?" I asked him.  
"What do you mean?" Harry asked, confused, yet interested.  
"Like, what if I came with you, to bed?" Harry smirked, with a playful glint in his eye. "I'm not saying sex Harry! I mean we're only fifteen. But, you make a good pillow Harry," I confessed, and then blushed. Harry grinned.  
"Sounds good to me, what guy wouldn't say no to that? I'm a good pillow!" he teased.  
I shoved him jokingly, smiling as well. He kissed my forehead quickly and slipped my hand into his then led me up to Gryffindor Tower.  
  
********  
(Harry's POV)  
  
"Morning sunshine," I heard Pansy's voice giggle. Her voice sounded real, not like in my dream. I opened my eyes all the way and was shocked to find that Pansy was laying on top on me. I grinned, remembering last night's events.   
"Morning," I said right before I kissed her. I could feel her smile under my lips as she wrapped her arms around my neck. I flipped her over so that she was underneath me. She pulled away from the kiss slightly, smiled at me and started kissing me again.  
  
"Whoo! Go Harry!" I heard one voice say, while others laughed hysterically.   
I pulled my lips away from Pansy's neck with breakneck speed and whipped my head up to see who our audience was, not realizing that Pansy and I were so close to the edge of the bed that my sudden movement caused me to tumble off the bed, bringing Pansy and most of the bed sheets with us Pansy squealed as she fell on top of me. We both looked up. There were the rest of my dorm mates, laughing their heads off. It turned out it was Dean who graced us with his comment. And, to my very unfortunate luck, he threw me another comment.  
  
"Smooth Harry, very smooth," Dean smirked. Pansy smiled briefly at Dean and got to her feet, pulling at the t-shirt she borrowed from me, or shall I say Dudley. It went to about her knees, but standing in a room full of fifteen-year-old boys in an old t-shirt wasn't the best thing for her or any girl for that matter to do. I stood up beside Pansy, wrapping my arms around her waist.  
  
"Shut up Dean," I grinned as Pansy rested her head on my chest. Dean sniggered.  
"So, Pansy, how was your sleep?" Seamus asked kindly, trying not to laugh.  
"Very good," Pansy answered playfully.  
"How was it Harry?" Dean asked.  
"Not very subtle are we Dean?" I asked sarcastically. He shrugged and smiled cheekily. Pansy looked around the room at everyone, and pulled away from me.  
"Well Harry, I'll just put on my skirt from yesterday, Grab my clothes and head out, I bet some are wondering where I was all night," she said as she pulled up her skirt and grabbed her shirt and the …um…bra that was hanging on the far left post of my bed. I blushed as I saw it in her arms, "see you Harry," she brushed her lips against mine and smiled at my dorm mates and headed out the door. I turned away from the door, and faced Seamus, Ron, Dean and Neville who were all smiling foolishly.  
  
"What?" I asked, although I was pretty sure what was coming.  
"Nice job Harry," Ron congratulated me, "you're the first of us to get some,"  
"We didn't do it," I futilely tried to explain.  
"Whatever Harry," Neville said, chuckling.   
"Anyway, Ron I need to talk to you about, er…something," I told Ron. He nodded and the other guys went down the common room, shrugging.  
  
"What did you do to Pansy last night?" I asked right out. Ron smirked.  
"I should be saying that to you, don't you think?" he laughed.  
"Seriously Ron, when I came in here yesterday she was nearly in tears, and last night she told me about your conversation with her. Still, you consider her just a Slytherin, don't you?" I asked. He shrugged.  
"Well, she is, isn't she?" Ron asked blandly.  
"You consider Slytherins to be slimy cheating scum, but Pansy is so much more than that. I don't want to be mad at you again, seeing that we just got out of a fight like what, two days ago? But I don't know if I have a choice," I informed him, crossing my arms.  
"Well Harry, I don't want you to be mad at me, and I know Pansy isn't scum or anything, but she had no right to try and pry at my feelings," snapped Ron.  
"She was trying to help you Ron, you were upset! And by the way, what were you upset about anyway?" I asked him with a sudden spurt of curiousity.  
Ron looked uncomfortable. He opened his mouth several times, yet closed them almost straight away. Perhaps he was thinking up a story. But finally he resigned to the truth.  
"You and Malfoy! Suddenly you two are all chummy, and you two are going to be like brothers, if his mother is going to be your mother and all," Ron sat on my bed, then stood up quickly, "No, don't want to sit here, you and Pansy were doing your thing in here," Ron smiled quickly and sat on his own bed.  
"Ron, the only reason I was tolerating Malfoy is because we made a deal to not kill each other, for Ginny and Pansy's sake. And it isn't like I picked for Malfoy to be my brother, he'd probably be my last pick. No matter what, you'll still be my best friend whether my brother is Malfoy or not," I promised Ron. He stood up and faced me.  
"Are you going to say you are alright with Malfoys mom adopting you as her son as well?" Ron asked curiously, as if afraid of the answer.  
"I guess so," I truthfully, "but that won't change you being my best friend, except you can visit me now, instead of the other way around," I added. Ron gazed down at his feet, then his eyes swept up to the ceiling. Then finally came down to rest on me, and nodded slowly.  
  
"Ok. Can you tell Pansy I'm sorry for being really rude?" asked Ron.  
"I think it will mean a lot to her if you apologize yourself, in person," I advised him, nodding.  
"You're right." He admitted. "Well lets go down to the common room, to see Hermione ok?" Ron asked. I nodded, smiling and we headed down to the common room just as Ginny and Malfoy came through the portrait hole. I was about to greet both of them something else caught mine and the others eyes.  
"Well Ron, looks like you are the only one not getting any," Malfoy drawled. For once Ron did not have some smart reply, he was still frozen by the same site that had stopped me from greeting Malfoy and Ginny. I saw Ron clench his fists and his knuckles turn white as we watched a red headed young man snog a bushy-haired girl. Ron didn't have any comebacks because of what he and all of us saw on the couch.  
  
George Weasley was making out with Hermione.  
  
  
*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*  
  
Niffler I know! I love the idea of Draco and Harry being brothers! Two hotties in one family! I'm looking forward to writing the wedding, but that may be in the sequel, I'm not sure.   
Kjersti I'm glad you like my story! And saying that just makes me want to write more LilyAyl Thank you for beta-reading my story! It is tons better now that you've had your input!   
Lady Lavender Thanks for the five stars!   
Laura Sorry about the cliffhanger, but that's what keeps you coming back for more, and besides, they're fun!   
Arime Setta Thanks for reviewing! I know, they just figured it out, it makes them sorta feel stupid eh? Oh well, they're still cuties!   
Thanks to Perfect1 and bvksdhg as well!  
  
A/N So, how do you like it now that I have a beta-reader? Better? I thought so. This chapter is called Visualize, by 2gether! More soon! Love you all!  



End file.
